What We Leave Behind
by Soulless Ghost
Summary: The things we do, the lives we touch, the souls we soothe...all of these are What we leave behind. Rated for later chapters. [Complete] [Finished]
1. The Haunted

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon though I do own the other characters associated with this story.

**(A/N):** Sometimes I get flash of inspiration for a story. Sometimes I write it out, sometimes I don't. This is what happens when I do.

* * *

Chapter 1

**The Haunted**

As night fell on Jump City its resident protectors departed for their rooms. All save one. A restless girl didn't follow the others to bed. Exiting the tower she started drifting across the cityscape. As the clouds drifted through the moonless sky she glided from rooftop to rooftop. These sojourns were becoming more and more frequent and she was getting less and less sleep. It was beginning to affect her performance on the team. Everyone could see it and it was only a matter of time until Robin called her on it. The problem was that these nightly trips were the only way she seemed to be able to clear her mind. Even meditation did little to help her sleep. It quieted her emotions well enough but did little to quiet her mind.

Landing on a short rooftop in the financial district Raven took a deep breath of night air and let it seep into her very being. The coolness of the night chilled her and helped her mind focus. Several deep breaths later she turned to return to the tower. As she did so a second floor window on the side of the Jump City National bank exploded in a shower of steel and glass. Slipping into a corner she waited for the smoke to clear, hand resting on her communicator. As the debris and smoke cleared in a passing breeze the figure of a young man became visible in the massive hole that had been the wall. Carrying a large sack in each hand he stepped toward the opening.

He was tall, just over six feet and has platinum blond hair that hung down to his shoulders. A pair of darkened glasses covered his eyes. He wore a dark gray robe tied with a black sash over a red shirt and loose black pants. The robe was kimono style and ended just shy of his ankles and sandal clad feet. A pair of straps hung over his back to what she couldn't see.

Tapping the emergency call button on her communicator she jumped from the building. She had no intention of letting him go until the other Titans arrived. She glided toward the opening, lightning cracked above her, lighting the way. The figure seemed to sense her and looked up. Another slash of lightning and she seemed to appear out of the thick darkness, hovering a few feet from the hole. Her white eyes shone in the returning dark. They stared at each other, neither moving as the first drop of rain splashed off Raven's cowl. In a matter of seconds the storm had begun. Still neither of them flinched. Raven was counting the minutes until the others arrived. Having no idea what this newcomer was capable of she would rather not face him alone. Finally he moved. The sack in his left hand dropped to the ground with a thump. Removing his glasses to reveal dark green eyes he stashed them in his robe. When he spoke it was in a low, commanding voice.

"Move."

Raven shook her head very slowly. "No."

"Move…or I will go through you."

Raven turned slightly and drew back her right fist. Black energy began to swell around her hands. "Try it."

"Very well." The other sack dropped as well. Slowly reaching behind himself he pulled up a bamboo hat. After resting its conical form on his head he reached again, his left hand coming forward with what appeared to be a short scepter. A black rod topped with a brass ball. From a few inches down the rod a ring extended around and over the ball much like an orbit. From this ring at least half a dozen other rings hung, rattling ever so slightly as the wind passed. Holding the rod in front of him with his left hand he focused and began mumbling something. Raven waited wondering what was happening. The longer he mumbled the closer the others got. Suddenly his voice became audible. "…ius, ridstun, AWAY!" With the last word a shock wave exploded toward the titan. Barely raising a shield in front of herself Raven was still knocked back across the street, barely avoiding a lamppost.

Regaining her balance she dodged another blast and began countering with her own. Smashing aside the black orbs with the rod the stranger jumped into the rain and began fighting through the storm as well. Jumping with inhuman ability he began trying to strike her with the scepter. Jumping and dodging gracefully she managed to avoid the blows. 'Where the hell are the others?' The momentary distraction was all he needed. A quick side slash followed by several quick jabs and a second wide strike knocked her off balance and then to the ground. Unable to make her eyes focus, it was merely a dark blob that approached and raised its arms ready to strike the final blow. Desperately she raised her arms in a futile attempt to defend herself.

At the last instant a flurry of white and brown slashed through her field of vision. "Arkanus!" The sound of a massive blow being struck and then a crash. Her eyes finally obeyed her command to focus. In front of her stood another figure. A long heavy leather raincoat covered the majority of his body. A wide brimmed hat cast his head in shadow. There was a true deluge falling now and Raven had a hard time seeing anything. Past him however she could make out the form of her attacker rising from a crater in the wall and taking a few steps forward.

"Alex…" His voice almost sounded happy as he stared at the newcomer. "I'm impressed. I thought it would have taken another month for you to track me down."

"I had special…motivation."

"That's right…you did. Well…I'd love to stay and chat…" He backflipped back into the bank. Sheathing his scepter he picked up a sack in each hand. "But I have other business to attend to." Jumping across the street he kicked off another building and landed on the bank's roof. With a grand wave good bye he disappeared into the rain. 'Alex' took a half step after him, arm raised before letting it fall in frustration. Turning he offered a hand to Raven. He wore dark leather gloves that reached nearly to his elbow, flaring widely past his wrist.

Taking his hand she rose. "Thank you." His still shadowed head nodded, then looked up, catching sight of something else.

"Raven!" She turned as Beast Boy skidded to a halt in front of her. "You okay?"

"Yes. I am now." She responded as the others slid or floated into view. "Thanks to…Alex?"

The stranger bowed as much as he could without getting drenched. "It was the least I could do. Arkanus has taken enough lives. You were doing admirably when I arrived, but he is far more than most people can handle. Obviously that would make more than human and therefore…a Titan."

"Uh…yeah. Raven."

"Cyborg."

"I am Starfire."

"Robin."

"Beast Boy." He looked at the stranger suspiciously.

"Alex. Though back home they call me Hunter."

Robin glanced around. "Now that everyone's introduced…perhaps we should head back to the tower, see if we can't figure out what the hell's going on."

"Very well. I'll see you there." Hunter began to walk away.

"Hey, you don't even know where it is!"

"How hard can it be to find a fifty story tower, shaped like a giant T in the middle of the bay?" With that he disappeared into the downpour. Raven grinned just a little.

"He's got you there Robin." On the way back Raven explained what had happened. She managed to pass her late night excursion off as an odd occurrence. Arriving back at the entrance to the tower they found Hunter silently waiting for them. Asking how he got there was one more question than they could handle that early in the morning. Deciding instead to try to get a little sleep, so they could think with some semblance of clarity, they showed Hunter to the guestroom and retired for the morning.

* * *

**(A/N):** If you feel it is warranted fell free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	2. From a Distant Land

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon though I do own the other characters associated with this story.

**(A/N):** Sometimes I get flash of inspiration for a story. Sometimes I write it out, sometimes I don't. This is what happens when I do.

* * *

Chapter 2

**From a Distant Land**

Raven stirred as a few rays of sunlight somehow found their way into her room past the various levels of curtains. Trough a bizarre occurrence a single beam bounced off two mirrors, was refocused through a crystal sphere and landed directly on Raven's left eye lid. Waking slowly at the unexpected light, which dissipated as the sun moved, she rose and rubbed the side of her head. There was a small lump there…and would be for a while. Though she could have healed it she decided to keep it as a reminder of the dangers she faced. She slowly replayed the previous night through her head as she showered and dressed. At the end she came to two realizations. The first was that she had had a solid night's sleep for the first time in weeks and the second was that she still didn't know what Hunter looked like.

Drifting through the silent halls of the Titan tower she rose a couple floors and up a stairway to the roof door. Gliding through it she pulled up her hood to block as much of the sunlight as she could and prepared for her morning meditation. It took several seconds before she realized she was not alone. Instinctively slipping into a dark corner she observed the other person on the rooftop. Six feet tall with a slender build, he wore a loose white shirt and a pair of jeans, he stood oblivious to her presence. His heavy brown shoes moved gracefully as he went through a series of preconstructed motions, obviously drawn from some martial arts discipline. Close-cropped brown hair framed his face as he flowed from one position to the next. Suddenly she realized it was Hunter. Part way through a motion he stopped, opened his eyes and turned to look directly at her. Golden brown eyes pierced through the darkness to her face.

"Good morning Raven." Raven, of all people, actually let out a small eep before stepping from the shadows.

"Morning." Try to hide a faint redness in her cheeks from being caught spying she headed for a ledge away from him.

"I didn't figure you for a morning person." She turned back, caught off guard by his statement.

"Oh…uh…it's the only time it's peaceful around here. It helps me meditate."

"You meditate a lot?"

"Everyday. I have to."

"Really? Why?"

"Uh…"

"I'm sorry. I'm asking rather personal questions. Forget it."

"No…it's…alright. Meditation keeps my emotions in check. When my emotions run wild, my powers make destructive things happen…" She didn't know why she was suddenly opening up to him. But it felt okay.

"Oh…"

"…excuse me…" stepping off to a ledge she sat cross legged, closed her eyes and began her chant under her breath. Hunter returned to his motions as the sun rose over them. Several minutes later he spoke again, drawing her from her trance.

"My instructor had a student one time who was perfect in practice, never missed a move. But in a fight he was completely overcome with fear. He could never commit far enough to win because he feared what might happen. He was ruled by his emotions. Finally the instructor took the student aside and spoke a few sage words to him. After that…he never lost a fight." After several moments of silence Raven spoke as well.

"What did he say?"

"He told the student that the way to win was not to banish his fear but to use it. He told to the student to focus the fear into a weapon. His desire to survive then became so strong that he gained the power to defeat any opponent. By taking advantage of his emotion he became stronger than he could have ever been before."

"What happened to him?" Raven was fairly certain she knew the answer. He was standing thirty feet away on the roof.

"Arkanus killed him. He bought me time to escape and paid with his life."

"…sorry…" They lapsed back into silence which neither of them broke until they headed back to the main room an hour later.

Meanwhile…

Beast Boy was the first of the other titans to wake. Groggily getting ready he made his way to the empty kitchen. For a change able to make his tofu without a fight with Cyborg he was nearly finished when Starfire floated in followed by Robin.

"Morning guys."

"Good morning friend Beast boy!"

"Hey, B. Starfire…I'm gonna make some eggs…want any?"

"Yes friend Robin, that sounds delightful. I was going to have some broiled gundark but I believe it will still be good tomorrow. Now that I think about it, I do not believe I have ever heard of gundark going wrong." Robin and Beast Boy each cocked an eyebrow, a little scared to ask just what gundark was.

"O…k… Coming right up." A few minutes later Cyborg joined them, feasting on pizza left over from three nights previous. Beast Boy looked at him with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Uh…dude, you sure you should be eating that?"

"Hey just because you're a vegan doesn't mean I can't eat sausage."

"No…I mean that was a cheese pizza…" Everyone's eyes flew open staring at the aged slice in Cyborg's hand. Carefully he replaced the slice in the box, closed it and stood.

"I'll be right back…" With that he disappeared through the door at top speed. After a few seconds Beast Boy turned the box so he could get a clear look at the label.

"Oh…my mistake. This is sausage. Cheese was the night before…"

"Beast Boy…" Robin looked at him with a crooked grin.

"What?" Robin merely shook his head in response. After rapidly finishing her breakfast Starfire's head popped up intently watching Robin finish his meal.

"So," said Robin between bites, "either of you seen Hunter this morning?" They both shook their heads. "I want to find just who he is and who this guy Arkanus is."

Beast Boy looked up from the dishwasher. "I don't trust him."

"Why not?"

"There's just something about him I don't like…"

"Like the fact he and Raven are hanging out on the roof?" Cyborg entered the roof again looking for a glass of water. Beast Boys eyes shot open.

"He's what!"

"At least according to the sensors they've been on the roof together for the last couple hours. Why do you care anyway…unless…you got a little thing for Raven?" Beast Boy's turned away quickly and the others tried hard not to laugh.

"No!'

"No, what?" Raven asked gliding into the room. At her heels Hunter followed. This made the others snigger even louder. Raven just shook her head in annoyance and started fixing her tea. Hunter surprised everyone by asking her to brew some extra water. As she removed two steepers from the cupboard he disappeared again.

"Okay," said Cyborb, "so he's talk, dark, a total badass in a fight and he drinks tea." Raven turned and spoke in her usual monotone.

"It's very relaxing, you should try it sometime. Keeps you from spazzing out."

"Well, so's Raven," said Beast Boy. When everyone glanced sharply at him he quickly added, "just not tall, I mean."

"She's taller than you Beast Boy." Robin half laughed as he said it.

"Oh, can it." Before the boy wonder could reply Hunter returned carrying a small brown paper packet. He handed I to Raven who looked inside. Surprise crossed her face as she sniffed the contents.

"Where is this from? I've never seen this blend of tea before."

"It's a custom blend my instructor created. It's like a little reminder of home wherever I am. Go ahead and try some." She nodded as the teakettle began whistling and set the tea to steep. Robin finally broke the room's silence.

"So…Hunter. Care to explain a few things such as…"

"Who I am, where I'm from and who the hell this Arkanus character is?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Fair enough. Let's see…where to begin…ah, of course. I was born in America but my family moved to Japan when I was very young. They felt it would be easier for me to grow up there, for some reason. We joined a small village in the hills where I was taken under the tutelage of an elder Wado-Ryu master. I was one of his three main students. One, Seto, was my age. The other, Hiro, was older. Only a few weeks after I arrived, Hiro grew angry at what he saw as slow progress and left. Where he went I know not, but after that day our Sensei began training us differently. Later I realized he was teaching us how to defeat Hiro should he return.

One day he did return. Arkanus as he now called himself had changed completely. Our master recognized the weapon he now carried. It's called the Soul Sword of Tagowa."

"Sword," said Raven handing him a cup of tea, "looked more like a club to me." 'Felt like it too.'

"We weren't able to understand the name either. I've come to believe it can be wielded as a sword. I have no idea how though. Using his newfound powers Arkanus began leveling the city. Our master tried to put an end to him but was soon defeated. As we reached his broken body his last words were of the sacred text of our dojo. Running back to his chambers I found the book hoping for someway to stop him. By the time I returned the entire town was in flames. Hidden behind a ruined building Seto and I had few options. We needed time to learn and figure out how to beat him. We didn't have it. One of us and the few surviving villagers had a chance to get away. To do so Arkanus had to be distracted. I lost the flip. From a spot on the hill overlooking my home I watched him slaughter Seto as the village was engulfed in flames.

After the escape I read the book and I learned. I've been hunting him ever since, trying to destroy him once and for all. Unbeknownst to me however he has been hunting the few survivors as well, looking for the book. One by one he found them. He slaughtered everyone he found. Now…I am the only one left. And I have just one thing left to do before I die." He took a sip of tea and each of them could see the pain of loss and hate in his eyes.

Everyone else was silent for several minutes, each contemplating his story in their own way, before Starfire spoke. "That is…terrible." The others nodded silently in agreement.

"Did you find out how to stop the Sword," Robin asked.

Hunter shook his head. "The book spoke in riddles on the point and I'm still trying to figure out exactly what it meas. I do know it requires some sort of sacrifice. I can only hope it will become clear when I face Arkanus."

"Any idea on what he plans to do in Jump City?"

"Cause as much mayhem as he can. He wants the book. Unfortunately he's the patient sort. He'll wait until he's sure he has the upper hand…and then strike. I'm sorry he's here. Had I been able to stop him sooner…"

"I'm sure you've done what you can. But hey, now you have the Teen Titans to help."

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me…I have some training to do." When no one moved to stop him he sat down his cup in the sink, headed out the door and toward the roof access. The others huddled and Robin started barking orders, not noticing for several moments that Raven had quietly slipped out.

* * *

**(A/N): **If you feel it is warranted fell free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	3. A Reason to Live

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon though I do own the other characters associated with this story.

**(A/N): **Sometimes I get flash of inspiration for a story. Sometimes I write it out, sometimes I don't. This is what happens when I do.

* * *

Chapter Three

**A Reason to Live**

Raven silently floated through the hallway, mulling her own thoughts. Hunter had intrigued her somehow. For the first time she had met some one who had lost as much, if not more than she had. As he had finished his recounting she had been shocked to find a solitary tear sliding down her face. She was…crying? She had quickly quashed the emotion before it could do anything but it was still there…in the very back of her mind. And now she was following him. For some reason she felt compelled…and she had another question to ask him.

Again she found him on the roof. This time he was standing on the ledge looking out over Jump City. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. She approached slowly, her mind racing as she got closer, she actually had two questions and was trying to decide which to ask first. As she reached within a few feet of him he spoke. "Something on your mind, Raven?" She jumped again at his ability to sense her presence. How did he do that?

"Uh…I was just wondering…how you…got back before us?" She mentally chided herself for being so erratic. 'Pull yourself together. Losing control is dangerous.' He turned around and looked down to her from the ledge. Kneeling he cocked his head in thought.

"I did forget to mention that didn't I? Well…you see…it's very simple. I just…just…whoa!" A sudden breeze pushed him and knocked him off balance, a misstep and he fell backward off the edge. Raven's mind froze for a split second, then she darted forward to the edge her eyes searching the air below. Nothing. The rocks…no…the sea…no splash. She climbed to her feet and was about to jump when she heard a voice from behind. "Sorry about that."

Spinning her eyes shot open even further. Standing on the other side of the roof was Hunter. Only he had wings. Massive white-feathered wings flowed from his back. She gazed at him stunned as he approached. He turned so she could see where the wings emerged from slits cut in his shirt between his shoulder blades. After a moment they quivered and then disappeared back into the slits. Raven was unable to speak for several seconds. When she finally opened he mouth, all she could say was…

"Oh."

"Yeah…sorry, I probably should have mentioned that earlier." His smile was both repentant and infectious. She found herself smiling about as much as she ever did a slight upturn at the ends of her lips. How was it that he could effect her like this? It was driving her crazy that her control was slipping this badly. The next thing that he said shook her even worse. "Too bad you don't smile more. It really lights up your face." After recovering from her surprise she quickly pulled up her hood in a failed attempt to hide the redness in her cheeks.

"Uh…thanks. Excuse me I have to go…meditate." She took several hurried steps toward the door before his voice stopped her again.

"Tell me…your meditation…does it control your emotions, or just repress them?"

"…It…represses them. Control is something I could never hope for."

"Would you like to be able to? Control them I mean?" She nodded slowly.

"More than anything. Do you know someway that might be possible?"

Hunter's right hand started to glow with a small sphere of light. "I have some experience with controlling powers."

"Well then? What are we waiting for?"

Later, the other four are gathered in the living room, Beast Boy has just delivered some intelligence from the roof.

"He can fly too!" Yelled Cyborg. "Why is it everyone in this tower can fly but me? Damnit! I'm starting to get sick of this!" Robin tentatively raised his index finger. His voice was relatively small.

"Uh…I can't fly."

"Who asked you!" Robin ducked for cover from Cyborg's anger. Beast Boy peaked out from behind the couch.

"Dude! Chill out! Besides…you have a car!" Cyborg's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Oh yeah! I do!" With that he took off out the door headed for the garage.

"Thank you friend Beast Boy. Friend Cyborg was begging to become…scary."

"No problem Star. So…anyway…" Robin rose and returned to the table.

"I don't think Raven would like it if she knew you were spying on her."

"Well, I don't see how she'd find out. It's not your going to tell her. Are you?" On the last word he suddenly looked very dangerous. They both shook their head back and forth furiously. "Good. So…what are we going to do about him?"

"Well…do we have any reason not to let him stay here?" Beast Boy's hand shot up. "That can't be chalked up to paranoia?" The hand slowly fell. "Well, since it's our duty to protect the city, and since he knows far more about this Arkanus than we could ever learn…I say he stays here until this situation is resolved."

"I believe friend Robin is correct."

"Well, far be it for me to disagree with our fearless leader."

"Beast boy…"

"I'm gonna go…check on Cy or something." Beast Boy stood and quickly exited the room.

"Friend Beast Boy…"

"Leave him Star…he just need to cool off…"

The tower settled into and uneasy routine over the next several days. Nothing major changed, just minor things. Just enough to notice. Raven spent more time on the roof meditating and whatever else she was doing with Hunter. Hunter had started making breakfast in the morning, a task at which he was surprisingly adept. He seemed to know innumerable ways to make things different, to such an extent that Beast Boy had had to watch him make it to be sure his breakfast really was tofu. Despite the peace offering Beast Boy still remained icy. He would occasionally watch Hunter and Raven's training sessions on the roof, being, quite literally, a fly on the wall. Every day he became just a little less himself. The only thing that seemed to snap him out of it was daily video game challenges from Cyborg. Starfire and Robin were spending more and more time together and frequently took patrol duty at the same time. Cyborg was even fairly certain he had seen the pair leave on the R-Cycle early one morning as he worked on his car.

Crime for some reason had dropped off considerably, as if gathering it self for a major blow. One day turned into three, three into seven, seven into ten, into a fortnight. Still no hint of Arkanus had been seen or heard. Everyone was just waiting for the shoe to drop.

* * *

**(A/N):** If you feel it is warranted fell free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	4. Something Worth Dying to Protect

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon, nor any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Okay…chapter 4. I think this will end up being about 9 or 10 chapters long when it's finished.

* * *

Chapter 4

**Something Worth Dying to Protect**

Raven drifted slowly along the halls headed for the training room. It was late. Normally she would be meditating by now, or asleep. Sleep was something she was getting more of recently. She wasn't sure if was the exertion of training with Hunter or the small emotional releases she had been indulging in during them, but she was definitely sleeping better. Her training had been unlike anything she had tried before. Usually when she trained it was to focus her powers, this training on the other hand had been physical. Her powers were what she was trying to restrain. Everyday she picked a different emotion and Hunter had her release her hold on it a little at a time.

Focusing the power that flowed from her emotions was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. Slowly though, incredibly slowly, she was getting it. She hadn't blown anything up in nearly a week. Controlling the training outbursts was easy though compared to controlling the sudden ones. When Beast Boy did something particularly annoying or Cyborg said something incredibly foolish, she really had to fight. The trick she had discovered was to always have something the back of her mind that she wanted her powers to do. Something simple and non-destructive. Each emotion had something different associated with it. It was hard for Fear to create something strong or Sorrow to create something joyous. She currently focused on creating a pile of books. The more she practiced the more emotion she seemed to be able to feel without a major stack appearing near her.

Drifting into the training room she touched down. Hunter was already practicing, or at least warming up. He moved swiftly through various forms and after a minute, drew the short swords that were strapped to the outside of each calf. He had started wearing these recently to their training sessions. After a few seconds of consideration she had remembered that she had seen them that first night when his cloak blew to the side. After a few fluid swings he stopped, sheathed the blades and turned to her. "Ready?" She nodded and stepped onto the training mat facing him. "Okay. So today…happiness."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and concentrated on coming up with something that could make her laugh. After a few moments she had collected a few thoughts. Running them though her mind she slowly released her hold on happiness. Slowly a grin crept across her face, then a smile…

* * *

From his seat in the training room's control room Beast Boy watched as Raven giggled and then actually laughed. He was mesmerized by the sound. He has never heard anything so melodic. He barely noticed the small stack of black energy books behind her. Raven was laughing out loud and nothing was blowing up. What the hell was Hunter teaching her? After several moments she slowed to a stop and held merely a grin. Looking around she smiled again seeing nothing had exploded. Soon she once again returned to her somber self and the last book behind her vanished. 

"So," he could hear Hunter say, "it looks like you're making quite a bit of progress. Might I ask what you were thinking of?"

"Oh…uh…" She blushed a little bit. "I was…thinking of Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah. He's always trying to make me laugh and I never give him the satisfaction. Some of his jokes are pretty funny though."

"It's good to have a friend who's willing to keep trying after so much rejection."

"Yeah…" she said, lost in her own thoughts. "It is."

"Well…I have nothing more to teach you. It's all up you now." She nodded slowly still partially lost in her own thoughts. "So…I was thinking… Want to break off early tonight and go grab some pizza?" She looked up at him surprised. Was he asking her out?

"Uh…"

"It's not like a date or anything. Call it a reward, for how hard you've been training."

"Mmmm…Okay." Turning toward the door they left side by side to take off from the roof.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy entered the training room and stretched a little. Approaching a bag he started punching it lightly. Slowly his speed and power were increasing. So she thought his jokes were funny? She could have at least laughed once in a while or even smiled. And now she was going out with him…that was…just…fucking…great. It took him a moment to realize that he had turned into a gorilla and was bashing the bag into the wall after ripping it from the ceiling. Turning back into him self he made his way back to his room. He needed a hot shower and some sleep.

* * *

Downtown Jump City, Mario's 24 Hour Pizza 

Raven and Hunter sat on opposite side of the small table in the virtually empty restaurant. It was late and most of the town had already settled in for the night. It would soon be the witching hour, said to be the darkest time of night when spooks wandered the streets. The waitress stood waiting for their order. She had a world-weary face and had been surprised anyone was out on such a dark and cloudy night. The advantage to being the only patrons was the rapid service. Raven actually put time into deciding for a change. Usually she just had whatever the others had left over. After carefully considering the menu she made her choice.

"Canadian bacon and pineapple." The waitress jotted it down and turned to Hunter.

"Hmmm…every meat you've got, mushrooms, both olives and anchovies…" He noticed Raven wince at the mention of the little fish. "Scratch that, no chovies." She nodded and headed back toward the kitchen. Hunter took a sip of water and several minutes of odd silence set in. Each of them looked everywhere but at each other, neither willing to be the first to speak. Thankfully the pizza arrived and they were able to avoid having to say anything of substance for several more minutes as they ate. Finally it could be avoided no longer and Raven spoke.

"So…what do you plan to do once Arkanus is defeated?" Her voice held just a bit of nervousness. He mulled the question for a few moments.

"I don't really know. First I think I'll sleep for about a week… Then maybe go…somewhere…" He shrugged as if to say 'I have no idea where.'

"Well…" She looked down at her half eaten slice as she spoke. "You could stay…here."

"You five have such a harmony going…I'd hate to wreck it." Raven spoke rather more quickly than she intended.

"I don't think the others would mind…I wouldn't…mind… We have the spare room…and you'd be a valuable asset to the team…" her voice drifted off.

"It would be nice to stay in one place for a change…I just might consider it." His eyes drifted off to stare at nothing as he considered the possiblility. Raven let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her foot hit something hard and she was annoyed to find a small pile of black books next to her on the ground. She focused and they dissappeared. Hunter opened his mouth to say something more when his head froze and then cocked to the side. Suddenly she heard it too. A police siren was coming their way. Instinctivly they both rose and turned for the door. Hunter slipped on his jacket and set the hat on his head. He left a few bills on the table as Raven pulled up her hood and floated toward the door.

Out on the street the sound grew louder until a car careened around the corner across from them and shot down the street. A masked driver and his gun-toting passenger were weaving back and forth across the street. Raven shot off after them, hunter followed a split second later. Cruising above them he got a glimpse of the interior as Raven tried to blast the car. What he saw infuriated him. "Raven! There're kids in the back seat!" She quickly removed the black wall she had erected across the road. She replaced it with a black netting a hundred yards farther up. Unable to dodge the barricade the car swerved and slid into the net coming to a graceless stop.

In the stunned seconds the thugs tried to clear their heads a blazing slash cut across the car just above the windshield. With a scream of pure rage the roof of the car peeled back, folding like a piece of paper as the steel gave way to the strain. Through blurred vision the driver beheld a vision of vengeance. He was scared stupid, convinced the angel of death had come for him. A gloved hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the car, ripping him through the seatbelt. His terrified body was swung to one side before a massive blow sent him flying across the street into a building. The gunman received a similar fate. Floating away from the terrified children Hunter dropped the wings and removed his hat. He threw his head back and breathed deeply into the night air, trying desperately to cool the anger within him.

Raven reached the car and opened the back door she doing her best to look friendly. She pulled off her hood and even tried to smile a little. Where was Starfire when she needed her? Extending her hand she managed to coax the crying children, a boy and a girl, out of the car. Kneeling, she hid her discomfort and wrapped an arm around each of them as they sobbed into her shoulder. "Um…there, there…it's alright now…you're safe…" Unsure of how to continue she merely held them. Looking up to where the gunman lay twenty feet away her heart suddenly froze. She was staring down the barrel of a pistol.

A heartbeat before he could fire a brown blur slid between them. She heard two gunshots and saw the hole appear burned in Hunter's back above his left shoulder blade. In a blur of motion Hunter was on the thug. She watched in horror he beat him to within an inch of his life. First his arm was broken as he dropped the gun. "You like to kinnap little kids huh?" Crack! At least a couple of his ribs must have shattered from that blow. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" She could hear his jaw shatter, blood started pouring from his mouth. "You…son…of…a…bitch!" Each word was punctuated by a monster punch. Hunter drew back for a blow she was sure would be fatal. Catching his hand in a black sphere held him as he turned round, murder in his eye. He heard her voice in his head.

'I think you got him.' Stepping back he let the crook slide to the ground moaning and sobbing in terror and agony. Hunter took several quick steps away and turned, staring into the open sea. When the JCPD pulled up Raven handed the children off to a female officer and gave the sergeant a quick rundown of events. Finishing with the sergent she made her was to the paramedics and inquired after the gunman. "He's had the shit kicked out of him…but he's going to live. Too bad bad if you ask me. Messing with kids…" The paramedic shook his head disgusted. With nothing else to stop her she made her way to Hunter who was still standing, watching the water.

"He's…he'll live." When Hunter replied his voice was low and cracking.

"I almost killed him. I knew he was defensless, he hand no hope of fighting back, but I didn't stop… I didn't care. I wanted him dead. I wanted him to pay…" he looked down at his still gloved hands for a moment before burying his head in them. In the moonlight Raven could see a single tear sliding down his face. "I nearly became like him." Raven knew instantly whom he was referring to. Tentatively putting a hand on his shoulder she tried to sound as confident as she could.

"You are not like him. He wouldn't have stopped. He wouldn't have tried to save those children. In the end you showed restraint, compassion, humanity. You are nothing like him." She pulled her hand away feeling the liquid warmth on his shoulder. Blood was still seeping from the wound in his torso. Focusing she reached out and covered the wound with her palm. A glowing white light penetrated it and shone out the entry wound in his chest. When she pulled her hand away a second later the wound was gone. He stoood and turned to her…smiling lightly.

"Thanks. I needed that. And thanks for the healing too."

"Anytime. Now…how about we head back to the tower…we both could use some rest." He nodded as wings sprang out of his back. Taking off side by side they headed across the bay to Titan tower.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	5. Time to Go

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Well, this one's a little longer but it resolves a lot. This pretty much marks the midpoint.

* * *

Chapter 5

**Time to Leave**

Hunter woke late the next morning. Very late. It was nearly noon by the time he rose from his borrowed bed and stretched. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he walked closer and checked the place he could still feel had been shot. A little tightness in those muscles was the only indication anything had happened. Realizing what time it was he decided to forego practice this morning. He headed for the shower, the previous night's events rerunning though his mind. The key point he kept going over was that Raven had saved him from making a horrible mistake.

* * *

Raven also woke late, having experienced an unusually restful night. Cyborg had caught her on the way in last night and managed to get a grasp on what had transpired. No doubt the others were talking about it already. A police report would confirm what had happened. She didn't think they would think she had just construed a cover story for what they thought had actually happened last night…but she wouldn't put it past them. Last night's events played through her mind several times as she took a shower and got ready. After constantly fighting to control her emotions it had been strange and a little frightening to see someone, who was helping her control hers, lose control of theirs so spectacularly. 

The more she thought about it the more she wondered which of them had responded appropriately. Losing her top like that could cause a lot of destruction…but was it wrong she wasn't more outraged the cowards had attempted to use children as shields?

* * *

Robin tore a print off from the computer and read it through quickly. "Hey Cyborg," he called to the metallic titan sitting with Star and Beast Boy at the kitchen table, "Did Raven say anything about Hunter beating up a thug last night?" Cyborg shook his head. 

"Naw man. She just said he brought the guy down."

"Looks like he did more than that. Here." He handed the report to the others. "According to this he beat the guy to within an inch of his life. JCMC says he's in the ICU. He's recovering…but he'll be broken for the rest of his life." Starfire glanced over the report and handed it to Cyborg.

"This man…he took…young ones…from their parents?" Robin nodded. "On Tamaran…such a crime is punished through death…by slow torture. The exact method is considered so horrible that no one has even been accused of this action in…what would be similar…a…century?" Cyborg looked a little surprised.

"Sounds like this guy got off easy then." Beast Boy scanned the article as well before handing it back to Robin.

"I told you this guy can't be trusted. He nearly killed someone! We've gotta get him out of here before he does! The city doesn't want a murderer 'protecting' its streets."

"Beat Boy…I know you have some problems with this guy…but I not going to kick him out for something he might do. I'd have to throw you out because you might go all crazy beast, and Cyborg because he might get a virus and take out a building. And if I throw him out then I definitely have to throw Raven out. She's supposed to end the world, remember? Just try to get along with him. If not for my sake then for Raven's. She's been in so much better control since he started helping her."

"No dude, not gonna happen. Raven got to be suspicious when Terra was here, I'm gonna be suspicious now. You want to know about the problem I have with this guy? Okay. He's currently wearing more cow skin than I've seen on any three cows, he's a bigger carnivore than Cyborg, He's spending enough time alone with Raven to brainwash her for all I know…and his name is HUNTER! Face it! We are never gonna get along!"

"Do I really seem that easy to brainwash to you?" The monotone voice stopped him cold. Everyone turned as Raven drifted into the room headed for the stove. Beast Boy spluttered for an answer.

"No! I didn't…I mean…you see…aw…never mind." He threw his hands up in surrender and disgust and walked out of the room headed…elsewhere.

"What's with him?" Raven drifted over to the stove and started water for tea.

"Well," Robin began, "look who finally decided to get up."

"I was out, you know, fighting crime last night. Unlike some people."

"You could have called…"

"Right…and you would have shown up just in time to turn around and go home."

"Speaking of being out last night…have you seen Hunter this morning?"

"No." Her eyes narrowed. "And how are those two related?"

"Well, you've been spending so much time with him I thought you two might have spent a little 'alone' time when you got back." Robin realized provoking her like this was dangerous but the reaction he usually got was worth it. It didn't come this time though. Instead of blazing red her eyes barely even tinted. Her right hand though, did change. Suddenly it was encased in a black steel bracer with three wicked looking claws…or more likely talons curving off in line with her fingers. They were each a good eight inches long.

"Not that it's any of your business, _Robin_," she spoke through gritted teeth, "but no we didn't." Concentrating for a second the claw disappeared. The others sat speechless, first at what they had just seen and then at the fact nothing had blown up. As Raven turned back to her tea she smiled to herself. She was getting control. Nothing had blown up or even wobbled. Starfire finally broke the eerie silence coming from behind her.

"Friend Raven…" she hesitated, unsure how to continue, "that…what was that?" Raven turned from the cupboard where she had found a packet of tea.

"That was emotion under control Star."

"So this mean…you can feel, yes?"

Raven poured the steaming water into the steeper and mentally started counting off the steep time. "A little Star. I'm not sure yet how far I can go." Without warning Starfire was suddenly hugging her from behind.

"I am so happy for you friend Raven! Now you may truly partake of the pudding of joy!"

"Uh…thanks Star…I think." After a second she added, "Uh, Star…can't breath…" The Tamarainien rapidly released her friend and stepped back.

"Looks like your training with Hunter is paying off. Too back BB isn't here to see it." Cyborg shook his head as he thought about his stubborn friend.

"He'll come around Cy. Just give him time." Robin kicked back in his seat as Starfire sat down next to him. "He'll come around." Raven took a sip of her tea. 'I hope so.'

Hunter entered at that point and looked around. "Morn- Afternoon." He received nods and waves from around the room in response. "Anybody know what's up with Beast Boy? Dude looked at me like he was going to peel my skin off for fun when we passed in the hall." Raven spoke before the others could respond.

"Who knows with Beast Boy. The slightest thing sets him off sometimes." Hunter shrugged accepting this explanation. "So…any word from town boss?" Robin cocked an eyebrow at the title…and shook his head.

"Not yet. Wherever Arkanus is…he's hidden himself very well. Any idea what he might be up to?"

"He was always extremely patient when it came to fighting. He'll wait until he's in a superior position…and then strike." Cyborg was about to speak when the fax machine started chattering away. Robin was on it before what was happening thoroughly registered with the others. He quickly scanned the document and turned to the others.

"JCPD. Apparently those two kidnappers you and Raven dropped last night started talking. Said they were working for some strange Asian guy. He's paying big bucks for children. They also gave an address to deliver them."

"That son of a bitch. Where is it?"

"Warehouse down by the docks."

"We have to go check it out! No telling what he's doing."

"I agree Hunter…but we'll wait for dusk. We may be able to sneak up on them without being seen." Hunter nodded as Robin continued scanning the sheet. "There's something else…the driver said he had been forced to memorize a specific sequence of letters. Looks like gibberish." He read over the passage a couple times before handing it to Hunter. "Make anything of it?" Hunter looked at it several time but couldn't make heads nor tails of it.

"You got me."

"Hmmm…let me try something." Heading to the computer Robin quickly punched in the sequence and set a code breaker program he had received from his former boss to work on it. After several moments the computer beeped and a clear message appeared on screen. "Pretty simple code."

"He wanted us to break it. So much for the element of surprise." Raven spoke form the dishwasher where she was placing her mug.

"You two want to let us in on the secret?"

"Oh…sorry…it says 'Bring the Book Alex.' I assume he means the book you found in your dojo?"

"Yeah. Guess he figured out I have it. I'm the only one who could after all."

"Okay…we'll leave at dusk. Cyborg…find Beast Boy and let him know. Everyone else…get ready. No telling what we might find there." They nodded, each in silent contemplation of what was to come.

* * *

Robin knocked tentatively on Starfire's door. The package he held was about a foot cubed and was tied with a green ribbon. He looked around nervously, waiting. After what seemed like hours the doors slid apart revealing the red hared alien. "Friend Robin! What to do come you here for?" 

"Uh…" he stuttered as he worked his way through the question. "I brought you a present Star." He held up the box. Her eyes grew wide starring at the package.

"For me? You brought me a…gift?" When he nodded she grabbed the box and hugged it, denting the sides. "Joy! What is it Friend Robin?"

"Well…if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise…" She squealed in delight again. "Come on, open it." He watched her closely to gauge her reaction. She ripped off the bow and tore into the package. After devastating the tissue paper within her hands emerged triumphant with the present. It looked familiar to her. "It's your own helmet Star! I know you don't really need it…but if you're going to ride with me you need to set a good example for the kids…" A massive smile broke out across her face and Robin even thought he saw a small tear at the corner of her eye.

"This means…you do not mind when I join you on your…bike?"

"Mind? Hell no! I enjoy it. You're welcome to ride with me whenever you want Sta-" He was cut off by her bone crushing hug. "I take it you like it?" He gasped.

"Robin…it is the best present I have ever received." A tear of joy did fall down her face. Robin gently brushed it away as she released him a little.

"Glad you like it star. Now…ready to get going?" She plopped the helmet haphazardly on her head and smiled through the visor.

"May I ride with you?"

"Of course."

* * *

Four shapes moved quietly through the Jump City night. Side by side the T-car carrying Cyborg and Beast Boy and the R Cycle, carrying Robin and Starfire, blazed down the street, headed for the warehouse. Overhead the winged form of Hunter and cloak clad form of Raven glided silently. The R Cycle tore out of the night and with a pair of muffled blows the two gun toting guards were unconscious and bound. The team assembled in front of the massive wooden doors and waited for Robin's go order. Crouching or focusing as necessary each member nodded to their leader. He motioned for Cyborg to kick the door in. With a grunt the metal man leveled the door with a massive blow. "Titans, GO!" They rushed the building only to stop a dozen feet inside, weapons at the ready. 

They were stunned by what they saw. The building was dark save a pool of light in the center of the floor cast by some unseen floodlight. In the center of the light, sitting peacefully with his back to them, was Arkanus. His hat hung over his back and his head rose a bit as they entered.

"Ah…the Teen Titans…I should have known you would bring them. You always were too weak to fight by yourself Alex." Before Hunter could respond to this he rolled on. "You brought the book? What am I saying…of course you did."

"Seeing as I'm the only one left who could have it…"

"Hmmm? Oh…you think I was hunting everyone else down looking for the book? No my dear boy. I always knew you had it. The rest? They were merely a hobby. Something to occupy my time. Now…hand it over." Hunter could feel the rage growing in him with every word. His answer was growled through clenched teeth.

"Never."

"Alex, Alex, Alex…never could do thing the easy way. Fine…have it your way." He pressed a button on the back of his wrist and the team had to cover their eyes as all the lights suddenly came up. When their vision adjusted he was standing facing them. "Behold." He swept a hand backward.

At the far end of the building a cage was suspended above the open water of the ocean by a large steel cable. The cage was made of wire mesh and had several dozen thick power cables running to a large generator attached to the top of the cage. Inside the cage was the most horrible thing imaginable. Several children lay unconscious; hands tied to the bottom of the cage. "Now I knew you wouldn't just hand the book over. I even considered offering you a trade. But I knew that as long as you lived you were a threat to me. Now you see…dropping from that height, combined with the ice cold water will surly wake them up, as would 50,000 volts of electricity coursing through their veins. The effect unfortunately would be short-lived seeing as either hypothermia or system shock would set in rather rapidly. And combined? Well… You see, I had to make absolutely that you would show up and that you would fight me. And that you would keep fighting me even if you were losing. So…one way or the other…this ends tonight. Either I get the book and take over the world…or you win…and I'll spare these children's lives. Deal?"

"You pathetic son of a bitch! You're nothing more than a coward hiding behind children!" Robin spat the words at him. Hunter took several angry steps forward, visibly shaking with rage. His eyes glinted from under his hat.

"You could have asked. There was no need to bring innocents into this! And besides…you can't fight all of us." Arkanus shook his head as if disgusted in a failing pupil.

"Alex, Alex, Alex, don't you think I've thought of that? You see…your new friends are standing on a very sensitive scale. It measures matter…and energy. The second either changes…the explosives blow, the wires charge and the cage plummets to the water below, leaving those poor children in a excruciating pain for all of what will be left of their extremely short lives. Of course…" His face changed very suddenly. "I could do it now." His finger hovered over the controls on his hand.

"…Deal." The buckles on Hunter's coat slipped apart and it fell to the floor, followed by his hat. From an interior pocket of the coat he pulled out a book as it fell. "Robin, toss a birdarang." Hand bound and written on now ragged pages he tossed the manuscript to Raven. Just before she caught it Robin tossed a birdarang away to make up for the weight difference. "You heard the terms." When she nodded he turned back. He stepped up to the slightly raised section of the floor Arkanus stood on. "This ends now."

Drawing out his scepter he bowed very slightly. "I couldn't agree more." Grabbing both ends of the weapon he pulled and the rod stretched until it was at least three feet long. Grasping just below the ball he pulled and drew a razor sharp thin bladed sword. "The Sword of Togawa. Truly a fine instrument. As you'll see up close." He held the sword at the ready and waited. "Shall we?"

Instead of answering Hunter crouched. In a flash of movement he reverse drew both of the blades strapped to his legs and sprang at Arkanus. Steel crashed together, bodies were flurries of motion, the fight raged. Unable to move from their small, contained area the Titans could only watch as fight continued.

Robin couldn't help but be impressed by the incredible display taking place before him. Even Bruce would be hard pressed to take on either of these guys in strictly hand to hand combat. Glancing around he could tell the others were just as impressed. They had other things to worry about though. "Cyborg…can you get a good look at that cage?" The artificial left eye whirred for a moment.

"Yeah…son of a bitch knew what he was doing."

"Any way we can rescue them with out setting this thing off?"

"Not that I can see."

"Okay…anybody else have any ideas?" After a moment the others shook their heads. "Okay…so…plans for what to do if we set this thing off?" Cyborg was still looking over the cage.

"Well…it will definitely fall. None of us are fast enough to stop those charges from firing. And even if we catch it…that still leaves the generator."

"I'm to far away for my powers to do much. I can't catch it in time."

"That's okay Raven. Cyborg? Can you blast the generator?"

"Uh…yeah…no problem."

"Star, you and Beast Boy find a way to save those kids."

"You got it dude. Nobody takes out kids on my watch."

"Yes friend Beast Boy. Not on my timekeeping accessory either."

"Okay…get ready…we have to wait until he's distracted…" The fight raged on. A devastating stroke sent Hunter reeling. Having gained the upper hand Arkanus pressed his advantage. He acted contemptuous as he sheathed the sword and began blasting his opponent with energy bursts from the staff. Power flowed to his blades and Hunter did his best to block the attacks. Dodging blast after blast he suddenly felt an impression in his mind. It was Raven…not a coherent thought…but a feeling… 'Distract him…' They must have come up with a plan. With a shout he charged at Arkanus in a purposefully haphazard attack. He rolled through the dodge and twisted, facing his nemesis. Arkanus's back was to the titans now. He charged another blast, stronger and meant to end the fight right here.

Hunter knew the time to end this had come. He needed Arkanus to stay focused on him. Pouring all his energy in the blades he started forward, rapidly gaining speed. The blades extending down from his fists left trails of light through the air as they swept in time with his feet. Four feet form Arkanus his hands crossed to the opposite sides of his body. Arkanus released the wave burst. With a scream filled with the torment of loss each blade cut a diagonal arc up through the wave, the cross slash destroying it as it formed.

"You're mine!" Hands now spread over his head, Hunter felt the head of the staff bury itself in his chest. Rage gone it was out of justice the blades now swung down.

"So are you." Arkanus stared in shock as each blade entered just inside his collarbone, driving at an angle down through his chest. They crossed each other through his heart and the tips just poked out under his last ribs. Releasing his weapons, each man fell backward, landing hard on the mat. As Hunter fell he saw a sonic blast tear though the air, followed by a red headed alien, a cheetah turning into a large whale, a swinging green and red hero and a half man half machine. The fifth member of the group kneeled over him. "Raven."

"Don't talk…save your strength. I can heal you…" She began to focus her strength. A sudden grasp on her wrist stopped her. He shook his head slowly.

"Not this time."

"But…you'll d-"

"I know. It's okay. Just…promise me one thing Raven…" She nodded, her eyes tearing. "Keep training. Learn control. Do that for me."

"I…I promise…" He nodded, a contented grin spreading across his face. The head of the scepter started glow in the wound, and then the glow spread. It started flowing over his body, encapsulating his limbs.

"Take care of that book. Goodbye Raven." A flash of light made her cover her eyes. When she opened them he was gone. Only the scepter remained. Clouds of black energy began forming around her as a single tear fell to the ground in front of her.

* * *

(A/N): Not the greatest action ever written...but eh... If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	6. Requiem for Life

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Okay…that last five chapters were basically lead in. Now I get down to the rest of the story.

* * *

Chapter 6

**Requiem of Life**

Raven hovered a few inched above her bed, sitting cross legged, eyes closed, trying to regain full control of herself. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" A few small thunderclouds of black energy hovered around the room as if blown by an unfelt breeze. Across her lap lay the rod she had collected after the battle with Arkanus. On the bed in front of her was the book Hunter had thrown her. It was open to the page detailing the Sword of Togawa. What she could read had told her nothing more than she already knew from seeing it in action. The rest of the entry was in a strange script she couldn't make out.

She had been meditating for several hours, slowly, ever so slowly regaining control of her rampaging sorrow. The others had long since found the peace of sleep. Having saved every last child and cleaned up the warehouse they were all exhausted. She knew in the back of her mind that the others felt Hunter's death as well. But they hadn't been nearly as close to him as she had. In the darkness a sudden tapping came from her bedroom door. Stopping her chant an eye cracked open to stare at the clock. It was 6 in the morning. She had been meditating most of the night. "What?"

"Uh…it's Robin…" His voice was far more timid than she had ever heard it. "May I…come…in?" He must been concerned to risk asking her that. She considered ignoring him until he went away, but knowing his stubbornness that would be a long time. A whip of black energy struck the door controls and it slid open. Robin stepped in tentatively and it slid closed.

"What do you want?" Her monotone voice cut through the near total darkness. He could just make out her eyes at the far end of the room.

"I…we…were concerned about you. You disappeared right after we got back. I was wondering if you wanted to…talk?"

"I want to meditate."

"Raven…you've been meditating since we got back. I thought you might want to try something different."

She could feel a tinge of anger rising in her. Calming it she continued. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?" Robin was surprised she had relented this quickly. She was never one to talk.

"Well…you're not the only one feeling down. We all liked him. Well, except Beast Boy maybe… The point is that we can help you get through this. We'll help each other."

"You didn't know him like I did."

"No I didn't. But you didn't know Blackfire like Star did or Terra as closely as Beast Boy, but you still felt Star's loss when her sister betrayed her or Beast Boy's when he lost Terra."

"Terra was a traitor."

"True. But you still felt for him if not her." Silence descended on them for several moments.

"You know who he reminded me of?" Robin shook his head then realized she couldn't see the motion, but before he could speak she continued. "You. So cool, so confident…so helpful. He reminded me of something I hadn't thought of in a long time." She stopped.

After a minute Robin got the nerve to speak. "Raven?"

"When I first met you I used to wonder…if I wasn't a half demon and you weren't…the Boy Wonder…if we had just met randomly in high school…do you think something might have happened between us?" Robin was stunned both by the revelation and by how open she was being. He took several seconds to answer.

"You know I can't answer that."

"I know. Thanks anyway. I…I think I'm going to get some rest now."

"Okay. See you later Raven." He slid out the door as she lay down, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

It was late afternoon before Raven woke again. After showering and changing clothes she had found that three of the others were out for the evening. Robin, Star and Cyborg had headed to town to watch a movie and grab some pizza. Beast Boy surprisingly had stayed behind and was currently playing some random skateboarding game. Raven, unwilling to be alone in the living room with a game playing Beast Boy had headed for the roof. She was currently sitting cross-legged a few inches above the roof ledge, Sword of Togawa across her lap, paging thorough the book Hunter had left behind. Despite her best effort a black energy cloud still drifted around her. Why she had been unable to control that was at the moment beyond her. 

The tattered pages were yellowed with age. The text was written in at least four different hands and three languages. The most recent had been added within the last few years and seemed to be additional notes on the entries above. She had spent the better part of an hour paging through the manuscript, carefully going over every word and illustration. It was obviously the collected abilities and knowledge of the school Hunter had trained at in his youth. If she were ever able to translate it she would be able to understand everything they had.

Glancing up noticed the sun beginning to set over the horizon. She turned away from the light and lightly stepped out of the air just as the door opened and Beast Boy stepped through carrying a cup and saucer. He looked up and froze; surprised that she wasn't still facing the other way. She waited several seconds before he spoke.

"Uh…hi Raven."

"Hello… What do you want?"

"Uh…I made you some tea." He weakly lifted the saucer to offer her the cup. She looked at him surprised for several seconds.

"You made me tea?"

"Uh…yeah. You haven't eaten anything today and I thought you might like some…tea." He again held out the cup, waiting for her to take it. After several seconds spent mostly debating whether he was trying to trick her she slid the rod through a ring on her belt, grasped the cup and took a small sip. To her surprise it was perfect. Taking a larger sip she smiled very slightly and looked up at Beast Boy.

"Thank you."

"It's…okay?"

"It just right Beast Boy…thank you. That was very thoughtful." Relief flooded over him that he had gotten it right and she wasn't going to kill him. She took another sip as they stood in silence, neither knowing what to say next. He looked around, trying to find something to talk about. His eyes finally settled on the book she had tucked under her arm to grasp the saucer.

"So…whatcha reading? Poe?" She shot him a glance at the mention of the author but refrained from her usual remarks. Holding the cup and saucer in one hand she showed him the book with the other.

"It's the book Hunter left behind. I've…been leafing through it for a while." At the mention of Hunter he stiffened very slightly but soon relaxed again.

"I figured you were up here meditating."

"You knew I was up here?" He shrugged.

"I'm not totally oblivious you know."

"You certainly seemed it when you were playing."

"Well…I don't need my eyes to see everything." Before she could comment on that particular phrase he moved on. "Your shampoo for instance is fairly unique. I caught a whiff of it when you were making your tea. I had to run back to my room for a guide and I didn't catch anything as I passed your hallway. Only other place you go? Roof." Raven's eyes widened ever so slightly, as she comprehended the admittedly easy string of deductions…but from Beast Boy?

"Quite a sense of smell you have there. Good deductions too. Might give Robin a run for his money…"

"Really?"

"…with another ten years practice or so." His face fell for a split second before he shrugged it off.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not the leader."

"No…you're something far more important." She damn near glided very close to him suddenly so they were almost nose to nose.

"What?" He asked, forcing out a breath he was holding. Her lips revealed the barest twinge of a smile.

"The comic relief." She deadpanned. Then she really did smile as she glided back from him. After a moment he let out the breath as what she said sunk in. Falling back to his relaxed position he gave one of his patented yes-my-pants-are-on-fire-but-it's-cool smiles.

"Hey, I do what I'm good at." He glanced around for a second. "Hey…it's gone."

"What?"

"That cloud of energy that was following you all morning." He eyes shot open and she hurriedly looked around, trying to find the manifestation of sorrow that had been dogging her all day. Unfortunately she turned just a little too fast for the now empty porcelain cup. She saw it as it rolled off the side of the saucer. She nearly let go of the saucer to catch it before realizing this would have made things worse. She tossed the book lightly in the air and the now free hand darted for the cup. It slipped and slid from her grasp twice as she fumbled trying to grab it. This was taking too long. Finally she got a hold of it, set it in the saucer as fast as she could and turned to grab the book that must have nearly hit the floor.

To her surprise it hadn't. Beast Boy had unexpectedly snatched it out of thin air and held it by its binding toward her. Surprised she took it from him as he smiled. "Thanks." He smiled and gestured toward the saucer. After a second she realized what he was doing and handed it over.

"You're welcome. Glad I could help." Searching around again she was still unable to locate the cloud. It was gone. Because of him?

"You really did." He smiled another patented smile and stretched.

"Well…my work here is done. Now…the games await." He turned and headed back toward the door.

"Hey, Beast Boy."

"Yo."

"Why didn't you go to the movie with the others?" He shrugged and looked over his shoulder.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Raven was too surprised to reply as he entered the door and made his way back down the stairs. She stared after him for several seconds before she saw what had appeared behind the door when it had been open. A small stack of black energy books was now revealed. Concentrating she was able to make all but one disappear. She picked it up. 'Better than the cloud at least.' She began set it on top of the other one when something caught her eye. A corner of white paper stuck out from Hunter's book. Pulling at it she realized it was a piece of paper folded in half. Stacking the books she carefully unfolded the sheet and glanced over it in the twilight. After a second she figured out it was a note. To her.

_Raven,_

_If you're reading this then I have met the fate I expected I would. But, if it brought an end to Arkanus…it was worth it. Don't weep for me…much. I knew what I was doing…_

He had known? He had known and still he went forward unflinching… Would she have been able to do that?

_My only regret is that I didn't get to spend more time with you. Teaching you was probably the most fun I've had in…ever. If we had had more time…who knows? I do know these last few days have been some of the best of my life. I hope you continue training. I know you will. You owe it to yourself to overcome that. And I also know you will do just that. You have excellent friends, and at least one green one I suspect was somewhat jealous of the time I spent with you._

Beast Boy? No way.

_One more thing. The sword of Togawa. If I don't manage to destroy it then you must._

Her eyes snapped open. Destroy it? Why?

_It is extremely dangerous…especially to you until to gain full control of your emotions. The Soul Sword feeds on emotions. Magnifying them, focusing them to give the user enhanced power…at the cost of their soul. It slowly absorbs its handler's essence, eventually turning them into bloodthirsty killing machines. This is what happened to Arkanus. His training kept him sane as far as I know but it was only a matter of time. Your focus will buffer you somewhat…but you must get rid of it as quickly as possible._

She removed the rod from her belt and threw it across the roof. If it was that dangerous there was no way she could keep it.

_Take care Raven. If there is a heaven at the end of all this…maybe we will meet again. If not…live a good life. You have a wonderful group of teammates and uncommon inner strength. I don't know what demons you face within…but I know you will face them with the same resolve with which you face the enemies without. Good bye,_

_Your Friend,_

_Alex 'Hunter' Keystone_

She refolded the paper and slipped it into the book. Turning she took a couple steps towards the door. She stopped when something hit her leg. Looking down she found the Sword hanging form her belt. 'What the…' She had thrown that away…hadn't she? She grabbed it very deliberately dropped it. Or rather, tried to drop it. Her hand refused to release it. Pulling her arm back she tried to throw it. Her hand still wouldn't let it go. She tried again, harder. Nothing. She tried several more times, harder and harder but to no result. She couldn't let the damn thing go.

With a tinge of terror she began to realize what was happening. It was beginning to take control. She had to get rid of the thing NOW. Opening the door she headed for the only person in the Tower who could help her.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	7. Torn

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Okay…another chapter. Not much to say really…

* * *

Chapter 7

**Torn**

Raven raced down the stairs into the tower and headed for the main room. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator began descending. The black book had disappeared, happiness now gone and replaced. She glanced down at her foot and noticed a pair of black energy shin guards had appeared on her lower legs. Black armor was the representation of fear. During her training sessions she had been covered in a full suit of armor a couple times. Concentrating as hard as she could she was still unable to make it vanish. 'It's this damn rod. Magnifying my emotions to the point I can't fully contain them.' After a moment she considered the consequences if she lost control with this thing attached to her. Visions of what 'Slade' had shown her popped into her mind. She shivered as the doors slid open. She bolted into the main room and searched for Beast Boy. It didn't take long.

He was on the couch again playing his skating game. She could hear a voice over as she approached.

"…I'd start with a Hiroshima Snot Rocket, but you can try these other tricks." For a moment she stood confused as to just what the hell a Hiroshima Snot Rocket was. Shaking her self she jumped the couch landing next to Beast Boy. He jerked back in alarm, dropping the controller and raising his arm to defend himself. When he saw who it was his hand fell to his chest over his rapidly beating heart.

"Jesus Raven! You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No. You don't eat enough meat to worry about that anyway."

"I don't eat any meat…"

"Exactly…now that we've got that out of the way…I need your help." He blinked a couple times, not sure if he had heard her right.

"My help? You need _my _help?" She rolled her eyes.

"Do you see anyone else I might be talking to?" He shook his head dumbly. "Okay, now listen carefully. I need you to get this rod," she held up the sword, "away from me. Then you have to keep it away from me and put it somewhere I can't get it." He looked at her uncomprehendingly for a moment.

"You want me to steal from you?" She nodded hastily. "Is this a setup?" She shook her head erratically.

"Why would you think that?"

"Paranoia?" She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay listen carefully. This thing is magnifying my emotions, if I hold onto it much longer I could start to lose control. And you know what happens then?" Stark terror slowly crept across his face. She could see the obvious question forming on his lips and barreled on before he could ask. "I've tried to get rid of it myself. For some reason I can't. I think it might be stopping me. No, I don't know how. Now, will you help me?" He stood and thought about it for a moment. Suddenly he looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Robin!" She spun around rapidly wondering how the Boy Wonder had gotten to the kitchen without her noticing. Her head whipped around. She didn't see him. Where… With a sudden jerk to her right arm than nearly pulled her to the ground she felt the Sword being yanked from her weakened grip. She turned back to see a gorilla turn into a cheetah and dart out the door. Half of her was overjoyed at the sudden freedom from the darkness she didn't know had been there. The other half already had her in flight pursuing the thief out the door. As she alternately faltered and flew on the two halves fought each other for control. Fortunately the pursuing side was on a time limit. She just had to hold out that long…

* * *

Beast Boy darted around another corner holding the rod in his teeth. He was fast as a cheetah but he couldn't keep this up for long. A blast of dark energy from behind him however gave his a second wind. Raven hadn't mentioned she was going to chase him. 'Okay, think Beast Boy, think. Where would Raven not be able to find this thing…' Not his room, that would be the first place she would look. Transforming into a raccoon he dove into a heating grate and hid just before she shot around the corner and past him. 

Human again he silently made his way across the tower. He could hear her spirit form ripping back and forth through the walls, trying to find him. 'Okay, gotta get rid of this thing…the Ocean! That's it! She'll never find it there!' "Yes!" He heard the raven screech to a halt at his exclamation. "Shit!" He whispered and began to move as quickly and quietly as he could down the vent headed for the roof. Arriving at the top floor he waited and heard nothing. Kicking the grate off with both feet he slipped out onto the floor. To his right was the door to the roof. Just as he turned a black and blue figure turned a corner to his left. He transformed before it was fully aware it had spotted him. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as his cheetah form carried the rod toward the door, which was still ajar from Raven's earlier passage through it.

"Azarath…" He could her the fierce growl behind him as he dodged again evading black energy shots. The hallway seemed longer than it ever had. "…Metrion…" He was wall jumping now, doing his best not to get hit. The door was getting closer. It had to be. "…ZINTHOS!" With a final burst he lunged up the stairs and rolled through the door as much of the entryway exploded in black energy. With no time to think he switched to gorilla and threw the rod toward the ocean with all his might. End over end it glittered through the twilight before disappearing beneath the waves with a small splash. He turned back and tried to jump.

Fast as he was a set of black talons still caught him, leaving three sinister slashes across his right side. Falling backward his lower back crashed into the roof ledge. Desperately shaking his vision clear he saw Raven take a few running steps toward him. She was going after it. As she was about to jump he gathered his remaining strength. "Sorry Raven." With everything he had he let loose an uppercut directly into her exposed midsection as she jumped over him. In the same motion he stood and caught the girl over his shoulder. With the wind knocked out of her he could feel her form go limp against his back. Rage, pain and dangerous amounts of blood spilling from the slashes across his side he made his way through what was left of the door and headed for the medical bay with his unconscious passenger.

* * *

Cyborg, Starfire and Robin stepped out of the elevator headed for the main room and froze. A trail of blood lead down the hall headed for the medical wing. After a second they all bolted down the hall as fast as they could. Starfire flew ahead and was the first in the med lab. The others followed rapidly and pushed her several feet in at their arrival. Before then was a scene none of them expected. On the bed lay Raven, apparently unconscious. On the far side, sitting on a stool, shirt off, treating what appeared to be large gashes in his side, was Beast Boy. Again they stood there stunned as he looked up at them, exhaustion painting his face. "Hey." Starfire bolted toward him, eyes widening even more as she got a good look at the slashes that were still oozing small amounts of blood. 

"Friend Beast Boy…Who did this to you?" Cyborg and Robin also drew closer, Cyborg now scanning his security system.

"Uh…it was…uh…"

"Out with it Beast Boy. We need to know what we're up against." Robin looked at him, waiting.

"Uh…it was…Raven."

"What!" The three said in unison. Beast Boy quickly raised his hand to defend her.

"It wasn't her fault! That…thing Arkanus left behind was messing with her head. You see…" He explained what had happened that afternoon. From her appearance in the common room to asking for help to the chase through the tower. "…and then…I punched her to knock her out. Guess it worked." They each sat in quiet contemplation for several moments.

"BB," Cyborg spoke from his side where he was working on the gashes. The bleeding had stopped but they still needed to be treated. "When she come to…she going to kill you."

"Dude, I was afraid she was going to kill me then. Looks like I bought myself some time." Robin glanced over the monitors hooked up to the bed.

"Well, she is just unconscious. She should come around in a little while. Someone should stay with her until she does. Just to make sure she isn't still…off."

"I'll do it." Beast Boy sheepishly raised his hand. He lightly touched the large bandage Cyborg had finished affixing to his side. "Probably best of I don't do anything for a while anyway." After a moment of consideration Robin nodded.

"Okay, report to us at the first sign of anything strange."

"You got it. Last thing I need is a matching set." He again patted the bandage.

"Okay. We'll be in the living room if you need us." Beast Boy nodded as the trio headed off, each giving a last glance to Raven before the door slid closed. Making their way to the living room they sat in silence for several minutes. Finally Robin spoke. "We're going to need to get that blood cleaned up."

"I've got a new cleaner bot I've been working on. I'll get it going." Cyborg left and headed for the garage, strangly glad to be alone with his thoughts. Robin sat on the couch staring blankly at the blank tv. Star sat next to him also staring at the screen, partly wondering what he saw there.

"Do…do you believe friend Raven will recover?"

"I'm sure she'll be find Star. She probably just got the wind knocked out of her. I just hope she'll be normal when she comes to."

"What…what if she is not…normal?"

"We'll deal with that if we have to. After all, what is 'normal' around here anyway. I mean, we have a half demon, a cyborg, a green kid that can change into animals, a mask wearing, screwed up kung fu kid and a beautiful red hared alien that throws energy bolts. Normal just isn't in it." She thought about what he had said, and he just caught the slight redness in her cheeks when she heard the part about her self.

"I do not think you are…screwed up." She smiled at him, and he smiled back automatically.

"Thanks Star." He gently took one of her hands in his and looked at it considering. "You always see the best in people. In me." She looked out with eyed that were oddly partially closed.

"There is much good to see in you friend Robin. You are caring, understanding, dedicated…and you have a strong sense of justice. It would taken someone who had lost eyesight not to see the good in you."

"Thanks Star." He raised her hand in his and laid a gentle kiss on the back. Her breath caught in her throat and his head came back up and his eyes, at least where she imagined his eyes were, locked with hers. "It's good to hear it from a friend." Still just a friend. She would give anything to be more. He let their hands fall but he didn't let go. His thumb made tiny circles on the back of hers. He broke the moment as his acute hearing picked up the sound of Cyborg returning. When he strode through the door a few seconds later they sat, flipping channels staring at the TV. If Cy thought anything was up he didn't mention it. Soon he joined them with a bowl of popcorn as they watched a stonehenge special.

* * *

Beast Boy was drifting in and out. He was exhausted after being chased through the tower and he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He had a hand holding one of Raven's so he'd be sure to know when she awoke. His head would loll for a few minutes then he'd almost fall out of his chair, start awake and repeat. After a few near misses he decided to pull the chair forward so that if he did fall, it would only be his head hitting the soft bed, instad of the tiled floor. It was in the middle of one of these lolling sessions that he felt Raven's hand twinge. Looking up he saw her eyes flutter slowly open. She looked around, trying to shake the drowsiness out of her head. 

"Hey." She looked at Beast Boy, trying to reassemble her fractured memory starting that afternoon.

"Hey. Glad you're finally awake. Remember what happened?"

Slowly she managed to snap the pieces into place. Suddenly she remembered the slash to his side. Glancing down she saw the bandage covering most of the right side of his torso. She also realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Oh…Beast Boy…I'm sorry." She gently reached out to lay a hand against the bandage. White energy glowed around it for several seconds. When her hand pulled away she let out a breath she had been holding in concentration. "There. Better?" Startled he peeled the bandage back and looked at where the wound had been. Not even a scar remained. Tearing the bandage of and throwing it in the trash he smiled.

"Thanks Rae."

"Least I could do after I…" A few more seconds clicked into place. Her face suddenly turned dark. "You hit me!" The relief on his face turned to stark terror and he began slowly backing away, hands raised in surrender of defense.

"Now look Raven…I was trying to help you, I panicked! I didn't know what else to do!" She had slipped out of the bead and was now stalking unsteadily closer. "I'm sorry!" He was wailing now, terrified out of his mind. "Please don't kill me! Don't send me to another dimension!" Her hand was suddenly encased in black energy.

"You knock me out, carry me down here and do god knows what to me…" His eyes were growing wider by the second. She had him off balance and she was enjoying it. "…Taking advantage of the situation…"

He risked his own life to interrupt her. "Take advantage! I would never take advantage of you! I'd never doing anything to you!" Her black encased hand pressed against the skin of his chest. She could feel his heart racing, in fear for his own life. She let the energy spread a little and begin to envelop him. Leaning in very close to his head, which was turned to one side, eyes shut tight, she whispered right in his ear.

"Never? Even if I ask you to?" He was to afraid to speak, fearful any answer would end in his transportation to another dimension, or the afterlife. After what felt like an eternity he slowly opened one eye. To his astonishment she was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, hand over her mouth…giggling at him. "Well, I guess we can call it even. You did help me after all." After several moments he managed to find his voice.

"So…I get to live?" She nodded. "And stay in this dimension?" She paused as if seriously considering the question before nodding again. He let out the breath he was holding and took several large ones to replace it. She had him completely turned around. Hopping from the bed she held out her hand. He took it with immense trepidation.

"Come on, the others would probably like to know what's going on." He nodded dumbly and followed as she half pulled him to the common room. They did make a brief stop at Beast Boy's room to get a new shirt. When they entered Robin was just finishing a conversation with Speedy from Titans East.

"We'll be there. Later." The image winked out and he turned to the door. The other also turned. Starfire darted up to them, nearly crushing them in a hug.

"Friends! You are well!"

"Uh…yeah Star. We're fine. Uh…air?" She released them quickly and stepped back.

"So," said Robin, "care to give us the rundown Raven? Beast Boy filled us in on what he knew, but I'd like your side of things." She nodded as they moved to the couch. Giving a quick rundown she hit all the important points of what had happened. Beast Boy was grateful she left out the part about the tea. "So…the Sword is gone and it's not influencing you anymore?"

"Right."

"Good enough for me. Glad to have you back." Cyborg smiled with the team as she sat.

"And now that you're back…you can hear about the party we're going to!"

"Party?" Beast Boy practically exploded. "Hell yeah! Go party, go party! Where? When? Is it a Mexican theme?" He pulled a sombrero out of nothingness and slapped it on his head and began dancing with a pair of maracas, pulled from the same nothingness.

"Uh, no that kind of party dude." Cyborg spoke staring at him in bewilderment.

"Say what?" The dancing stopped. Robin spoke in reply.

"It's a formal event. The JLA is having a party to commemorate their five-year anniversary."

"Formal?" The hat and maracas disappeared. "Oh man."

"Friend Robin…what is this 'formal'?"

"It means it's a fancy party Star…like prom." He eyes lit up at this news.

"Only…this time you will not be going with Kitten…correct?"

"Not a chance in hell…uh…no." Raven's deadpan cut through the Alien girls chearful response.

"And let me guess…you said we'd all be there."

"Sorry Rae. Wouldn't look good if we all didn't show."

"Hey," Cyborg's head popped up, "that means we get to see Raven in a dress!" The death glare she gave him made him wish he had just kept him mouth shut…down in the garage…while starting up the T-car.

'There has to be a way out of this.' Raven thought. Deep down though, she knew there wasn't.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	8. Breathe the Free Air

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Moving right along. This is much longer chapter than the previous. Don't know why. Maybe…two more chapters after this one. Most likely two.

* * *

Chapter 8

**Breathe the Free Air**

Starfire awoke nearly bouncing off the walls in joy. She was amazed she had been able to sleep she was so happy. They were going to a 'formal' party. It was still three days away and she was growing more excited every second. As she showered and dressed a list of things she needed to do raced through her mind. She needed a new dress and shoes and… Her train of thought was broken by a knock on her door. Flying over to it she quickly punched in the opening code. It slid open to reveal Robin, looking uncharacteristically nervous. "Friend Robin!"

"Uh…morning Star."

"What can I for you do on this glorious morning?" His hand quickly appeared from behind his back holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"Well…these are for you…" She slowly accepted the flowers, both surprised and overjoyed at his gift. A massive smile lit up her face and she took a deep whiff of them. "And I was wondering if you would like to go to the party on Friday…with me?" She looked at him confused for a moment.

"But…are we not already going to the party together?"

"Yes. I meant…as a couple."

"Like…a date?" He nodded sheepishly. She exploded in joy and grasped him in a bear hug. "Yes! Of course, yes!"

"Good." He managed to gasp out with a strained breath. She realized what was happening and quickly let him go. "Now…what do you say we go get some breakfast?" She nodded enthusiastically and he soon found himself being dragged down the hallway. A moment later they arrived in the kitchen where Raven was already seated, tea in hand.

* * *

Cyborg snapped awake on the metal slab that had been his bed for a few years. He didn't need it but he had slept in and was only awake now due to the COM screen chiming at the side of his room. Popping up he his the answer button to reveal Bumble Bee. He checked his clock. 9am, that would make it noon in Steel city. "Yo, Bee. What's up?" 

"Morning Cy. I just wanted to check something from last night."

"Shoot."

"When Speedy told you guys about the party…did he mention it was a couples only event?" Cyborg's mouth fell open.

"No…he definitely forgot to mention that…"

"It was going to be a costume party until someone realized 'What's the point?' So they made it couples only for some reason"

"And the League is going along with this?"

"Hey, for free food they'll do damn near anything. Wayne's putting it on at one of his other properties. It's on the West Coast too. Who could resist?"

"Yeah…Raven's gonna go crazy. Robin said she had to go."

"No biggy. Superman and Wonder Woman are going together. It's not like it matters, they're just doing it to go."

"Okay…thanks. I'll pass that along to the others…"

"No problem. However…I still don't have anyone to go with. Care to escort me?" His eyes shot open.

"Damn, you don't screw around, do you?"

"You didn't answer the question."

"Isn't it traditional for the man to ask the woman?"

"Tradition be damned. And you still haven't answered the question." He considered it for several seconds.

"Certainly Miss Bee. It would be my pleasure."

"Excellent. I'll be by at six. Have the T-car ready."

"Hey…What now?" The screen flashed off before he could respond. Still slightly stunned he rose to deliver the news to his teammates.

* * *

Beast Boy awoke unceremoniously by falling off the edge of the bed. Rubbing his arm he extricated himself from the mess of blankets that had accompanied him. Switching to a cat he began his morning stretches. He struggled to his feet, scratching his ass through his boxers. It was hard to wear boxers with the uniform…but at night he didn't mind the extra room. Mechanically working through his shower he tried to remember what was on his plate for today…other than tofu. That party was in three days…that meant he would need a tux. Or something formal at least. He thought about showing up as a monkey in a monkey suit. Somehow he didn't think the others would approve. 

Well, that meant a trip to the mall. He hated getting dressed up, it always made him feel like a fraud. At least in the uniform he was Beast Boy. It made sense. But him, in a tux? Just didn't play. Well, Robin was get him there one way or another. Might as well go the easy way.

Cyborg was going to have to get a custom tux, his massive shoulders would never fit in a normal one. Star would be getting a new dress and so would…Raven. The thought of Raven in a dress intrigued him. He had always seen her in uniform. She was going to fight that hard. Well, Robin would get his way in the end. If she was feeling generous he might even survive it.

Right now he felt like hitting the training room. He had started doing an hour a day just to shut Robin up. That had quickly turned into two hours because he wanted to. He had to admit the results were worth it. His physical abilities had increased quite a bit. He was faster, stronger and his reflex time had shortened, an ever-vital asset in his constant video game war with Cyborg. He had even begun developing a layer of muscle over his thin frame.

Slipping into another pair of boxers, sweat pants, black beater and a pair of beat up tennis shoes he headed for the kitchen. Glancing at the clock he was surprised to see it was only a quarter to eight. Arriving in the empty common room he whipped up his tofu and sat to eat wondering where the rest of the team was. Throwing his dishes in the washer he headed for the training room. As he neared the door he heard a massive explosion of joy. 'What the…?' He listened for a minute…it was Starfire. 'Now…what could make her that happy?' He snapped. 'Of course. Rob must have finally gotten up the nerve to ask her out. Probably to the dance…'

Stepping into the training room he walked by the CD player. Automatically grabbing Meteora he threw it in and grabbed the remote. The pounding beat of the CD was the kind of music he liked to exercise to. It jacked up his adrenaline levels without even having to do anything. Switching to a kitten and then ever larger forms he stretched every muscle he could and warmed up. He approached the set of four punching bags and stood in the middle of them. He hit play and tossed the remote to the side.

The music pounded through the room as he exploded in a flurry of strikes, moving from one bag to the next, two at once, and then all four in a series of combos. After several minutes he jumped clear and headed for the treadmill. Activating his preprogrammed series he started running as a human, then a dog, then faster and faster animals as the speeds increased. Switching back to human he headed for the weight bench. For this he stayed human, else the point was lost. Finishing with his last set he headed for the mat to practice his jumps and falls.

It was a while later, during his mid workout rest and recharge break, while he was guzzling a third bottle of water that he heard a massive yell. "WHAT?" It was unmistakably Raven. He was surprised not to hear an explosion that would have usually followed. That training had really paid off. He wondered for a moment what could have caused that particular outburst. He'd find out eventually. Shrugging his shoulder he swished the bottle in the garbage and hit play on the remote, ready to go through his routine again…double time.

* * *

Up in the kitchen, the three Titans that hadn't shouted were slowly rising from the cover they had managed to find. Robin and Star peaked over the couch while Cyborg rose from behind the kitchen counter. Raven was standing in the center of the room, both hands clad in black taloned bracers. "What do you mean it's 'Couples only'?" 

"Hey," Cyborg's hands shot up defensively, "I'm just the messenger." Raven calmed down the best she could, bracers dissipating.

"Then I'm not going."

"Raven…you have to go. I already promised we'd all be there." She turned and looked at him with a death glare.

"You're telling me I have to go Boy Wonder?" Her voice was cold and deadly. He managed to fight off fear long enough to respond.

"Yes." He waited a moment and when he didn't die… "Please?" The anger in her died down again as she took a deep breath. Floating back toward the door several feet her hand stabbed out, finger like a dagger right at him.

"You are going to pay for this." She floated back out the door, hair whipping as she turned. When the door slid shut again the three still in the room let out a deep breath of relief. Cyborg looked over to his leader.

"I thought for sure she was going to kill you."

"I'm just glad she didn't."

* * *

Raven stalked through the halls silent anger carefully contained within her. Not only did she have to go to this stupid party, she had to go _with_ someone. Robin and Starfire would go together. Bumble Bee would force Cy to go with her… That meant the only other person in the tower without a…date…was…Beast Boy. Crap. Glancing around she realized she was wandering randomly. He anger had cooled down to resignation. She knew what she had to do. Checking the computer system terminal she found out where Beast Boy was. Dropping down though a few floors she arrived at the training room. 

Stepping in her eyes searched for Beast Boy. The speed metal music assaulted her ears as she found him moving like a blur amongst the punching bags. She watched for several moments as he launched a rather impressive assault of the stationary targets. He began to slow as the music wound down. He came to full stop as the music came to an end. Turning toward the treadmill he finally saw her. He overcame his momentary surprise and a hint of fear crossed his face. Of course. He must have heard her scream. He bent down and picked something up as he took a few steps toward her. Cutting of the CD player as the next song started he waved.

"Uh…Hi Raven."

"Hey." They stood in silence for several moments.

"So…" He was trying to be upbeat. The adrenaline coursing through his veins still had him jumpy. "I uh…heard you…a little while ago…anything wrong?"

"Oh…yeah…sorry about that. I might have overreacted."

"Least nothin' exploded." She looked up surprised and smiled when she realized it was true.

"You're right. I didn't notice that."

"So…what was it about?"

"Oh…I just found out the party Friday is couples only." He looked pole axed.

"It's what?"

"Couples only." His face fell.

"Oh man! Not only do I have to wear a monkey suit, I have to find someone to go with! Sometimes I think it would be easier to stay a dolphin with all the hoops I have to jump through around here."

"Hey! You're not the only one who has to deal with this nonsense. I have to wear a _dress_." The disdain she put on the word made her feelings on the matter perfectly clear.

"Maybe I can sneak off…"

"You'd have to have a date that would sneak off with you and not tell Robin."

"Correction, I need a date first. Then I can worry about coercing her. What about you? Got anyone in mind? Aqualad?"

"Right… I'm sure he'd just cut out on a party. Don't you dare mention Speedy," she said as his mouth opened.

"I…I was gonna ask if you wanted to skip out on the party too."

"Yeah. I don't want to go in the first place."

"Well, then. It seems to me that the perfect solution is that we go together."

"What!"

"Think about it. We both want to skip out early, we both need a date, and we're sure as hell not gonna tell Robin about each other." She nodded considering. "And as an added bonus we can screw with Robin a little."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay. No one's going to believe we're going as a couple, right?"

"I suppose not…"

"Okay, so what we do is play it like we're and actual couple." Her eyes shot open in surprise.

"We what?"

"Hear me out. What we do is this…" He sat down on the bench where she joined him a few moments later. As he explained the plan that was even now forming in his mind a wider and wider smile formed on her face.

* * *

It was just before lunch when Beast Boy finally reappeared in the common room. He had been hiding out all morning waiting for the timing to be perfect. The other four were sitting around the room, Rob, Star and Cy were watching some bizarre cooking program while Raven hovered in a corned reading. Robin turned as he walked in. 

"Hey Beast Boy. You just get up?"

"No dude. Been up for a while. Some of us hit the training room." He used the comment specifically because he knew it would annoy their leader. All he got was a raised eyebrow though before Starfire leapt to his side crushing him in an even more enthusiastic hug than normal.

"Hello friend Beast Boy! Is it not a glorious day?"

"Uh…yeah Star…great. You're certainly…energetic." She released him and floated backward, beaming at him.

"I am waiting for the joyous event coming soon!"

"Uh…right…that's in like three days. You're going to explode if you keep this up."

"She's been like this all morning. And I thing Robin knows why…" Raven's deadpan cut through the room unexpectedly. They all turned to Robin.

"I…uh…I sort of, might asked her out…on a…"

"A DATE!" Starfire finished ecstatically.

"Oh…" Beast Boy nodded in comprehension. "So you two are going as a couple?" She nodded enthusiastically and flew over to Robin, very nearly snapping his arm as she held it tight. Cyborg turned back to the green one.

"Don't have much of a choice. It's couples only."

"It's…what?" Beast Boy could see the evil joy Cy was taking in springing this on him.

"Couples only. Which means you have to find someone to go with."

"Oh man!" His face and then his whole body fell dejectedly. After several moments of letting Cy and Robin revel in his torment his body snapped back to its normal position and he looked to where Raven was sitting, several feet in the air. "Raven, honey?" The other three froze, not sure if they had actually heard correctly. Had he just called her 'honey'? As one they turned to Raven, expecting a massive explosion and possibly a horrible end to their green teammate.

"Yes, dear?" She answered without missing a beat and without looking up from her book.

"Would you care to go out with me on Friday night? I know this great party…"

"You mean," she continued, still staring at the book, "like a date?"

"If you want to call it that."

"I will call it that." She cocked her head in thought for several seconds. "Sure. Of course…that means I'll need a dress."

"Yeah, an I need a tux. To the mall?" She nodded, marked her book, set it down on the table and they both took flight from the common room, Raven and…raven, headed for their rooms.

For a good five minutes the other three sat in shocked silence staring at the door. It was a while before anyone could speak a word. Robin and Cyborg finally spoke at the exact same time as they looked at each other. "What. The. Fuck."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Beast Boy and Raven met on the roof. Beast Boy was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, white T-shirt and a dark windbreaker. Raven wore black cargo pants, a loose black shirt, blue hooded sweatshirt and a baseball cap pulled low over her eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail gathered at the back of her neck. When she arrived Beast boy couldn't help but stare for several minutes. None of the clothes looked like they had ever been worn. Especially the stiff cap. 

"You…have regular clothes?" She cocked an eyebrow, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah. I just never wear them. Takes too long to switch back if we get a call." He shrugged in response.

"'Kay. Hey, did you see the look on Cy's face? That was priceless!" He nearly exploded laughing. She chuckled herself.

"Serves him right for springing it on us like he did."

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Stepping back he jumped the edge of the tower and took off as a Condor. Pulling up her hood she followed him. Cruising over the city they made a beeline for the Jump City Mall. Touching down in front of it, Beast Boy reverted and they walked in. They both instantly decided that twelve thirty on a Tuesday was the perfect time to go shopping. Save a few power walking senior citizens the building was near empty. Heading for the directory boards they glanced over the multi sided maps and found the specialty stores they were looking for.

"Right…here." They said in unison, pointing to completely opposite parts of the map. They turned to each other. "Split up?" They again said in unison, each nodding to agree at the same time. They then stood in silence for several seconds, neither willing to be the first to talk. Finally Beast Boy spoke.

"Jinx!" Raven wheeled around, hands encased in black energy.

"Where!" Not finding the pink hared girl anywhere she turned back. Beast Boy looked confused.

"No…I meant…never mind." He turned back to the map. "Okay…we'll split up. Say we meet…at the north food court? Say two hours?"

"Two hours," she agreed. In her best impression of Robin she whispered, "Titans, GO!" They both got a good chuckle out of that as they headed their separate ways. Raven slowly made her way to David's Formal, each step more tortured than the last. She had agreed to go along with this, but as she crossed the threshold of the store she seriously considered backing out. She almost wished Starfire were there to help her look, almost. Looking over the racks and rack of formalwear she stood bewildered. She had no idea what she was looking for.

As if sensing her turmoil a petite sales associate appeared beside her. Black pants, white blouse and blond hair past her shoulders, it instantly struck Raven how much the girl looked like Terra. It left her mind when she saw the girl's face though. Though she had welcoming smile, she wasn't the bubbling brook of joy Terra often had been. According to her name tag she was Alice. "Looking for something special?" Her voice was serene and somehow calming. Raven felt inexplicably at ease.

"Uh…yeah. I'm…going to a party on Friday. Formal party."

"And you don't have a thing to wear?"

"You could say that."

"Well…best to start at the beginning. Do you know your size?"

Raven opened her mouth to reply and then realized she didn't. It had never been an issue before. "Uh…no…I…I'm not really a dress kind of woman." She expected some sort of comment from the clerk but all she got was a nod.

"Well then…come this way." She led raven back to the dressing area. "Okay…I'm going to need you to take off you shirt to get an exact measurement." Stunned for a second raven complied. As she took off the hat and sweatshirt the associate dug out a tape measure. Laying her folded T-shirt on a bench beside them she stood and waited. A second later the girl's hand began flying around her measuring every conceivable feature. Just as she was becoming annoyed the girl stopped and stepped back. "There, all done." She glanced up to Raven's purple hair, then the jewel set in her forehead. "Wait a minute…I've seen you on the news! You're Raven!"

"Uh…yeah."

"Never thought I'd see you here. Well, best get to the dresses. Wait here, I think I know just the one. I'll grab a couple extras to give you a choice." The girl slipped through the door and back out into the store. Raven blinked a couple times. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Beast Boy stared at the reflection of himself in the mirror and felt the fool. It wasn't a tux…but it was damn close. A black jacket and pants, over a white buttoned shirt and white under shirt. The top button was undone to give him a slightly disheveled apperance. Hard as he tried he couldn't make himself put on a bow tie. Chris, his 'personal consultant' had just arrived with a pair of black spats. Working his feet into them he again turned to the mirror. 

"Well, how do I look?" Chris apprasied him the same neutral expression he had had when Beast Boy had wandered in. The man's relaxed attitude had instantly put him at ease.

"You are sure you will not wear the…"

"Sorry, nope. Me and ties…not my thing dude."

"In that case…ya look good."

"Excellent. I don't really want to go to this thing…but I made a deal with a friend. We both go and then cut out. Least I can do for her is not look like a doofus."

"You must care for her a great deal to do such a thing." Beast Boy was surprised by the comment.

"Uh…yeah. I guess I do." He stretched a little. "Guess I'll take it. Digging through his other pants he handed over his debit card. "Well, that didn't take too long…" He glanced at his new watch. 2:25. "Crap! I'm gonna be late!" He ran to the dressing room and began shedding clothes, switching into his civilian outfit. Chris returned with the card and realized what was going on.

"Here," he handed the card over. "Go, I'll wrap it and you can pick it up later."

"Thanks!" Beast Boy snagged the card and tore off through the store into the mall. His steps rang through the still nearly empty mall and he raced toward the food court. Arriving he quickly scanned the tables and counters for Raven. After checking twice he was surprised she wasn't already there. Catching his breath he grabbed a seat and waited. Seconds later she rounded a corner and spotted him. Her hood was up again covering her capped head. In her left hand was a bag apparently containing a shoebox at least and her right was holding something over her shoulder. She sat, hanging a long vinyl bag on a spare chair, setting the other near it and glanced up at the clock near the edge of the court. 2:30 on the nose.

"Been waiting long?"

"No…no. Just got here myself. Took longer than I thought it would. Even with Chris's help."

"Chris?"

"The dude at the store…cleark or whatever."

"Right…so thought about lunch?"

"I was just gonna get a salad." She cocked an eyebrow in response. "I'm getting kinda sick of pizza and they don't serve tofu."

"Fair enough. Make it two." His eyes widened in surprise. "No chance of tea I suppose…"

"Not drinkable. Water okay?" He stood and took a slow step toward the counters.

"It'll have to do." He nodded and headed over to order. From the darkness of her hood Raven glanced around at the few people sitting around, eating lazily. Must be nice to come to a mall and be able to just hang out. She could feel the demon blood coursing through her veins. The cost of power. Well, she did live in a massive tower on an island in the bay with a spectacular view and her own huge room. Everything was a trade off. A young couple leaned close together talking secretively to each other. She watched them intently from the shadow of her cap.

It was for moments like this that she fought. So the rest of the city could live normal lives. People fought…and died so that they could have what she couldn't. Just going to the mall with her boyfriend was beyond her. Her thoughts trailed for some time until a light nudge on her arm brought her back. Beast Boy set the tray down and sat.

"You okay? You seemed sort of…out of it." He passed over her salad and black plastic fork.

"Yeah…yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"About…what we give up so people can lead normal lives. What Alex gave up…"

"I know. After…I wondered if I could have done the same in his position. He gave up his very life to save others, and to protect people that had never met him. I know we've had some tough fights…but we've never had to face certain death. He didn't even flinch. I can see why you liked him." Her head shot up.

"Liked him?"

"Well, yeah. You spent so much time with him I figured you two had something going." She blushed ever so slightly, and it was hidden by her hood.

"No…"

"Oh…sorry. You did like him though, didn't you." It was rare for Raven to talk at all and he wasn't going ot let this opportunity go.

"I…I don't know. I enjoyed his company…and I thought we might spend more time together…but beyond that… He was…I don't know…distant I suppose. Like there was one part he showed everyone…and the rest he kept hidden…"

"I know what you mean."

"What?"

"You just described yourself Rae."

"I…I'm not…"

"Maybe not intentionally, like Alex was. But you are distant."

"I…I have to protect people. I can't get close." Now he had her off balance.

"Protecting people is one thing, you push them away before anything can start. Come on Raven, we've fought hundred of villains, we can take care of ourselves. Now, granted, your powers are on a whole other level, but you wouldn't hurt us on purpose. We know that. Please…we want to get to know you better. _I _want to get to know you better." Here eyes slowly rose to meet his.

"Why? What's the point?"

"Why? Because you're my friend! Because I care about you! Because I think in some crazy alternate universe we could be more. I just want the chance to find out. Why do you think I spend so much time bugging you?"

"You're a masochist?" Her head was spinning, her mouth on autopilot. More than friend? With Beast Boy? 'Why not?' a small voice inside her said. 'You've always been there for each other.'

"Oh, no. You're not going to sarcasm your way out of this one. It's because any reaction, a smile, a sneer, you throwing me across the room, at that time, for a split second, I can see the real you. Under the ice and serenity I can catch just a glimpse of Raven. It makes it all worth it." He tore the top from his container and began devouring his salad, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She autonomically began going through her own salad.

Reason after reason appeared in her head and was explained away for why she acted the way she did, even toward the team. Finally she was left with the reason she spent half her waking hours in meditation and quiet reading. She looked up to Beast Boy, who had finished and was taking a long drag on his drink. When he noticed her he stopped and swallowed hard. Her eyes must have been even more expressive than she felt. He leaded forward and waited, eyes inviting what ever she might wish to say. After an eternity passed she spoke. "I don't want to hurt you Beast Boy." He contemplated this for about half a second, as if he already had an answer waiting, expecting exactly this response.

"And I don't really want to be hurt. But I'm willing to risk it if you are. All I want is a chance. If it doesn't work out…eh…at least we tried." He let his words sink in for several moments before slowly extending his hand toward her. "What do you say?" She stared into his eyes…and waited. She could hear several voices telling her all the reasons it it was a bad idea, all the things that could go wrong. One by one she quieted them until a lone voice was left. She didn't recognize it, but she had a shade of an idea where it came from. All it said, in a half whispered voice, was 'go for it.' Slowly, infinitely slowly, her hand rose and crossed to clasp his. A smile broke across his face.

"So. I guess this makes Friday a real date?'

"Looks like it."

"Does that mean we have to stick around for the whole thing?" Beast Broke into an even wider and mischievous smile.

"Oh hell no. We are cutting out first chance we get."

"Speaking of cutting out…we should probably head back to the tower."

"Sure. I just have to grab my stuff." Dumping the garbage they both walked back to the men's store, Beast Boy offering to carry her bags. She handed over the shoe bag but held onto the other, not trusting him with it. Arriving at the store Raven waited outside while BB entered to find Chris. While he gathered his purchases the 'consultant' glanced to where Raven was standing.

"That her? Can't see much…but I imagine whatever's under that hat is worth it."

"Uh…yeah. You're not gonna…tell anyone…are you?"

"'Bout what? I haven't had a customer all afternoon."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just come back next time."

"Will do."

* * *

Slipping quietly into the tower they stowed their packages and returned to the common room. For the next three days it was a horribly complicated dance they both did with their teammates. Doing their best to display their usual combativeness when each other's presence they managed to avoid being pinned downed by any of their friends. Beast Boy most often used something to the effect of 'I don't think Raven would want me to tell you that…why don't you ask her?' to block many questions. Raven simply avoided people or faked meditation to avoid answering questions. For three days it was a dance on pins and needles, until Friday evening finally arrived. 

Cyborg and Robin had each found a tux and had already left with their dates, Bumble Bee and Star respectively. Beast Boy had dressed and was nervously pacing the room, waiting for Raven to appear. Except for the occasional stolen moment they really hadn't talked much the last couple days. He had noticed that she bit back more of the comments she usually directed at him just as he had spent less time annoying her. He really didn't know what the two of them as a couple would be like, but he was willing to find out. He turned back from the window when he heard the door slip open…and his jaw hit the ground.

Raven looked…unbelievable. This was the first chance he had to see the dress she had bought. It was dead black silk that hugged her body. From the spaghetti straps over each shoulder to the skirt that ran down to mid calve and was slit up just above her left knee, it enticed and hypnotized him. It was a full minute before he could say anything, much less hold a coherent thought. When he did manage to speak it was simply, "WOW!" She smiled serenely. She took several steps forwand and he realized she was wearing stiletto heals.

"So, I take it you approve?" All he could do was nod dumbly. "Good. You don't look half bad yourself." He mouthed more than said 'thanks.' "Shall we go? I doubt Robin would be happy if we were late.

"Uh…right!" He shook himself several times and managed to return to some sort of coherent thought. "Let's go!" Nearly bouncing to the roof he held the door for Raven, who slipped her cloak on as she exited. "Awwww…" She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Wait until we get there." She floated a bit into the air, and was encased in black energy. Her raven self took off and was soon joined by a California condor for the flight to the JLA party.

Robin and Starfire on the R-cycle and Cyborg and Bee in the T-car tore along the mountain road, headed for the party side by side, as if racing. Robin could feel Star sitting sidesaddle, leaning against his back holding him. At first it had been hard balancing out the weight difference but with a slight lean he had nailed it. His prime concern right now was whether Raven and Beast Boy were going to show. They had both said they were going to be there…but…

Cyborg hit the gas coming out of a turn and listened to his passenger. "Raven and Beast Boy? Never saw that one coming."

"Me neither. Almost makes me wonder if the whole thing isn't an act."

"An act? Why would they do that?"

"Just to mess with Robin? Neither of them were particularly keen on going, but now, not only are they going, they're going as a couple."

"Seems like a lot of work just to mess with the man in tights."

"Yeah…it does…" Rolling up to the mansion and parking the two pairs were surprised to find Raven and Beast Boy waiting at the front steps for them. Robin looked the most surprised.

"How did you two beat us here? It's a half hour drive!" Raven hit him with her normal icy glance.

"Not as the crow…or should I say raven…flies."

"Yeah," added Beast Boy, "now are we gonna go in or just stand out here and freeze?" A cool night breeze blew through as if to emphasize his point. They headed in pairs up the massive front stairway where they found Alfred waiting at the door.

"Master Robin, a pleasure to see you this evening."

"Thanks Alfred. Team's all here, just as I promised."

"Excellent. My master is waiting within and would like a word with you when you have time."

"Will do." They filed into the mansion. Raven handed over her cloak as she entered. Robin turned to thank her for coming…and froze. Wondering what he was doing the rest of the team and Bumble Bee turned to look, and froze as well. After a moment Raven smacked them back to reality with her ice-cold monotone.

"Could we move along? There's a party here." Shaking themselves they shuffled forward enough so she could stride past carrying Beast Boy, who had a shit-eating grin on his face, in her wake. They stared after her for a second until they disappeared into the crowd. Neither Robin nor Cyborg had the guts to say anything with their dates right there. Oddly enough it was Starfire who spoke first.

"I believe in your Earth Language…the proper response is 'DAMN!'" The others nodded still surprised.

Breaking into pairs they made the circut of the room, mingling and making small talk. Raven and Beast Boy did their best to be seen without being noticed. It was when Beast Boy went to get them some punch that she was finally pinned by Wonder Woman. They were standing against a wall next to each other looking out over the crowd and the empty dance floor.

"Not used to heels?" Raven looked over surprised.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to the women. The guy attention is focused…elsewhere."

"Great…" She suddenly felt very exposed and wished for her cloak.

"Take it as a compliment. You do look good in that dress."

"Thanks…so do you."

"I've never been much for formal parties…but sometimes I just grin and bear it. Least you have a guy that's paying attention to you. Supes has hardly glanced at me all evening. I know we're not really a couple, but it would be nice if he'd try a little."

"I…guess it is nice." Just then Superman did appear and asked for a dance as the music changed to a slower tune. He led a surprised Wonder Woman away toward the floor. Raven turned her head to see Beast Boy approaching…

* * *

Beast Boy filled a second cup from the bowl as Aqualad and Speedy appeared on either side of him. 

"So," Aqualad started, "You and Raven huh?"

"Yeah…" Beast Boy started uncertainly, wondering where the Steel city titans were headed with this. Speedy gave him an idea.

"Never figured she go for somebody so…"

"Immature? Short? Young? Foolish?" Aqualad said helpfully.

"Green." Beast Boy's eyes rolled.

"Uh…huh. Speaking of dates…where are your fine ladies?" They both looked sheepish.

"Well…uh…you see…the thing is…"

"They ran off?"

"YES!" They whined in unison.

"Well it was Aqualad's fault. He freaked out at the buffet."

"Do you have any idea haw many of my friends were probably on that table?"

"It's not like there was much you could do for them!"

"Like you were helping, with your constant flirting!"

"What?"

"You and the Flash must be in a race to see who can get shot down the most tonight!"

"Why I'm goin'…" Beast Boy carefully backed away from the pair and headed back toward Raven. He reached her just as Superman and Wonder Woman were headed for the dance floor. He handed over one of the cups and took a sip from his own.

"It's not tea," she said, "but it's not bad. So…want to dance?" The question caught him so much by surprise that he nearly spit out his punch.

"What!"

"Well, we have to be here for a little while, might as well have some…fun."

"Never thought I'd hear those words from you. Sure." He held out his hand, which she took and they walked to the large dance floor already occupied by several couples. She automatically followed his lead and soon they were circling round the floor with the others. Beast Boy was a surprisingly adept dancer. After several minutes Raven overcame her surprise enough to speak.

"Where…did you learn to dance?" He hesitated for a moment before answering.

"From…my mother." Again he paused. "When I was little she used to like to dance with me around the house. Guess I never really forgot how." The smiled and slowed to a stop as the song ended, joining the light applause for the band. It was in that brief second of silence that a crash came from the punch table. Looking over they saw Superman and Batman restraining Aqualad and Speedy from lunging at each other. Beast Boy watched until Raven leaned over and whispered to him.

"I think that's our cue to scram." He nodded in reply and they wove their way to the back of the gathering crowd and up to the deserted balcony at the back of the house to make their escape. It was only when they were halfway to the ledge they realized they weren't alone. Off in one corner sat Robin and Starfire, paying absolutely no attention to anything other than each other. They were locked in a rather passionate kiss, which fortunately had Robin's head pointed entirely the wrong way to see them. They froze though as Star's right eye slid open. After a second she winked at them and made a get out of here motion with her free hand. Raven mouthed 'thank you' as they reached the ledge and took off, Raven and condor, quickly dropping into the shadows of the night. Raven realized too late she had left her cloak behind, but she wasn't about to go back for it.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	9. Quoth the Raven

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Getting close to the end now. This will probably be another long chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

**Quoth the Raven**

Gliding through the silent night two dark forms wove through the air around the mountains going nowhere in particular. Raven and Beast Boy had just made their daring escape from the party right under the nose of the Boy Wonder thanks to a little assistance from Starfire. They were both internally chuckling at that. After several minutes the condor jerked its head to the side and lead the way down to a mountain ledge where it transformed into Beast Boy. Shedding the black energy Raven landed next to him and they both sat on what appeared to be a natural bench in the rock face. Beast Boy had a cockeyed smile on his face.

"I was not expecting that." He reconsidered. "At least, not yet anyway. Doesn't seem like Robin to act like that. Especially at such a public place."

"Agreed. Well, at least we have ammo if he decided to call us on skipping out." A cool night breeze blew through and she hugged her own shoulders. "Wish I had grabbed my cloak before we did though."

"Here." Beast Boy slipped off his coat and lightly set it around her shoulders. She pulled it tight around herself, surprised at just how big it was.

"Thanks." He nodded in response and they sat in silence, watching the night. Eventually their gaze turned to the heavens and Raven's eyes began picking through the stars. The new moon this evening made the stars pop even more against the curtain of night.

"So…what do you want to do now? We never got around to what we were going to do after we skipped out."

"Don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. Any ideas?"

"Well…it is suppose to be a date. We could make out." He spoke with a sense of false bravado.

"If by 'make out' you mean discerning the different layers of rock as you fall past them…then sure." Her face was deadly serious for a moment and he thought he might be taking a trip, but then a small smile pulled up the corners of her mouth.

"As tempting as that sounds…I'm sure we can come up with something enjoyable to both of us." Again he glanced to the sky. "You ever look for constellations?" She followed his gaze up to the heavens.

"Not really. You?"

"Yeah. My dad always wanted me to be able to find my way home. My animal side has an internal compass now…but I still try to find a few of my favorites from time to time. It kind of reminds me that some things will be the same for a long time. It's a sense of…stability I guess."

"That must be nice. We didn't have stars back home."

"Azarath?" She nodded, still staring at nothing in the sky. "Tell me about it." Her head snapped back down sharply. "Please?"

"Why?" Her voice was cautious and just a touch reproachful.

"Because I want to get to know you. Remember?"

"Yeah…" Her head fell toward her feet as if steadying herself. "My home…" She began, and stopped. "My home…" She began and stopped again. He nodded encouragingly and leaned closer, waiting. How to articulate the place was no difficulty compared to actually bringing herself to say it. "My home…was peaceful, quite…serene. I lived with pacifistic group in another dimension. It was empty save our home. Azar, the leader, taught me personally and others at least tolerated me. But I was never accepted. In a place full of peaceful people a half demon could never fit in. I knew it all my life. I hid it, suppressed it…but I still felt it."

A single tear slid down her face at this point and Beast Boy slid closer. "I hadn't even done anything and these people were afraid of me. Hated me. So…I left. My mother understood I think. That's why she let me go. I lived there…but it was never really Home, like I've so often heard people describe it." He tenetivly placed an arm around her. When she didn't pull back he left it. "And now her I am with you. Waiting for my destiny and trying to make some little difference to help the world…before I destroy it." Her eyes were closed now, that one tear still clinging to her face. Pulling her closer he gently brushed it away with his free hand, then wrapped both arms around her, not knowing what else to do. As if finishing had been a release she collapsed against his shoulder. He simply held her, waiting.

After some little time had passed she pushed away from him again and he let her go. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I had no idea…"

"No. It's all right. I did promise to try to be more open. With you at least."

"Thank you." She smiled weakly in response. Several minutes of silence set in again. Neither of them minded. They didn't need to be talking constantly. There was a strange sort of comfort there.

"It actually feels kind of…nice that someone else knows. Like I'm not in it alone." He clasped her hand and held it firmly.

"You were never alone Raven. We'll always be there for you. _I'll _always be there for you."

"Always is a dangerous word. You have no idea what I have to face…"

"What? You mean your Father?" She nodded as if to say 'duh'. "Pfff…I'm not scared of him. When we get finished, he won't know what hit him." She smiled meekly. "I'm not gonna run away."

"Thanks."

"Wouldn't do less for a friend." She smiled at him again, a genuine smile, one he often had to work for days to get out of her. "So…can we make out now?"

"Sure." She responded happily. He damn near bit off his own tongue.

"Really?" He spluttered.

"No."

"Awww man! That's mean! Get a guy going like that then BAM right between the eyes! What did I ever do to deserve-" he was cut off by her lips closing on his. He was too stunned to respond on more than instinct as he melted into it, enjoying every sensation coursing through his whole body. After what seemed to be an eternity of bliss she pulled back and smiled at him. "-that…" His mouth finished automatically, his mind completely empty. After that he could only stare at her with a stupidly happy grin on his face.

"But you can have that." She smiled serenely, floating backward off the cliff a few feet. "So…what now?"

"Uh…more of that?" The look he got back told him not to push it. He stood instead and looked around. "Well…" A small light caught his eye a good distance away by the shoreline. "Let's go check that out." He pointed toward the light. She nodded and they set off side by side for the light. Just before touching down on the soft sand Raven removed her shoes, a move that was mimicked by Beast Boy. Rolling his socks up into them he tied the laces together and hung them around his neck. Raven tied hers with a black energy cord and held them dangling form her hand. As they approached they made out the light for what it was.

It was a small fire surrounded by a modest campsite. A small pot sat on a grate suspended near the flames. A man was sitting against a drift wood log; a small pile of kindling on one side and a backpack with attacked blanket roll on the other. As they approached they could hear the faint melody of notes he was scrying on the violin held under his chin. He looked to be fifty or so and unkempt. Longish graying hair and a full, if short graying beard framed his well tanned features that they could just pick out in the fire light. He wore a loose white shirt and rolled up khaki pants, a pair of sandals sat just in front of him. As they drew nearer the music stopped for a moment as he tossed another piece of kindling on the fire. Looking up he made them out as they entered the pool of light.

"Well…this is surprise." His voice held the barest hint of gravel, low and smooth. He set the instrument aside and stood. "Don't get many visitors out here. Especially not dressed like that. Graduation some times I suppose, high schoolers looking for a place alone... Oh, forgive my manners. Welcome, welcome, have a seat." Snagging the blanket he layed it across another drift log and motioned them to sit. As they did he returned to his seat. "Name's Jack. Welcome." They nodded bewildered.

"I'm…Raven."

"Gar…Garfield." He nodded, accepting the names with out a second thought.

"Well, now that we've all been introduced…what brings you young folks out here to old Jack's camp? Too early for graduation…you don't really look like high schoolers anyway." Raven was surprised by this. She had always assumed they could pass for high school students.

"We don't?"

"Nope. It's the eyes. Those eyes have seen more than most fifty-year-olds I've met. You're the right age…but the eyes never lie. So…skipping out on a party is the only thing that makes sense."

"Uh…yeah…" Beast Boy nodded sheepishly. Jack leaned forward, tossing another stick on the fire.

"Figured. Never like parties myself. Bunch of people that never met getting all dressed up to spend time in an unfamiliar place faking interest in each other when they'd all rather be at home reading or whatever. Well…far be it for me to judge society. Tea?" It took several seconds for his last question to sink in.

"Did you say tea?" Raven asked surprised.

"Yeah…it's not much…but I like it. It's…calming."

"Please."

"Me too." Raven turned surprised at Beast Boy's request. He just shrugged in response.

"Coming right up." Jack reached into his pack and emerged with three fine white cups and a large steeper. Pouring in the dried leaves and then water from the pan on the fire they watched it steep in silence. Pouring off three cups he handed them each one, threw more wood on the fire, and leaned back inhaling the vapors from his own cup. A small smile crossed his face as his eyes closed and he supped. "Mmmm…ambrosia of the gods."

Taking sips from their own cups each one, especially Raven, was surprised at how good it was. All the universe seemed to hold its breath as the three of them enjoyed their tea by the fire. Releasing breath and seemingly restarting the universe the trio finished at nearly the same time, the two visitors handed the cups back. Swishing them with boiling water he set them aside to dry. Picking up the violin again he set it to his chin but did not play. His bow still rested across his legs. His eyes opened and he looked to them.

"Did you leave before or after The Dance." The capitalization was unmistakable but neither knew what it meant.

"The Dance?" Beast Boy finally asked. "We were there for _A_ dance."

"So before. The Dance is that one special dance that happens at nearly every party and ball, whether intended or not, that no one who dances ever forgets. For that one song all the planets align and everything is perfect. No one misses a step. No one can see or hear beyond their partner and the music. Every motion is flawless, every note perfect. A little piece of heaven touches earth at those moments." They sat motionless, enraptured by his description. "I've danced many of those dances, watched even more. You don't know you've missed it until it's over and then your soul weeps because unless you danced or played you missed it and you can never be part of it. At least, until the next one come around. It's that fleeting moment of perfection that all band musicians search for. It's why I play." He drifted off lost in his own thoughts. After several moments his head came back, his eyes clear again. "Well, since you missed it there…it's only fitting you have it here."

"Wha…" The two titans said together.

"I insist. As payment for the tea." They glanced at each other. Beast Boy shrugged and held out his hand. Shrugging off the coat Raven took it and they rose, walking several feet out onto the sand. "Excellent. Now…the tune…" He played several notes, as if trying to find the right needle in the haystack. His eyes lighted up and he smiled. "Perfect." A few notes drifted up from the instrument, then a tune, then a song. It was slow and wonderful. Jack seemed to melt into the violin as he played.

Slowly taking Raven's hand and waist Beast Boy led them off. The slow, rhythmic movements took them over and they began to glide around the beach, eyes locked, moving with the music. Beast Boy felt his world collapsing. Everything was fading out until all that remained was Raven, the sand under their feet, and, off in a corner, Jack and his violin. As they danced a strange look appeared on Raven's face. It started in her eyes and slowly spread across her whole being. He had only a vague notion what it was but he was pretty sure he had the same look on his face.

After an unknown amount of time, it could have been ten seconds or the entire course of history, the music slowed and faded and they slowed as well. They stopped, but didn't move apart. Slowly, as if to an unknown cue Beast Boy leaned closer, head falling slightly to the side. When she made no move to stop him he continued. His eyes fell closed and his lips gently pressed hers. As first she made no response, then just as he was about to start worrying she pushed into him, pulling him closer, unwilling or unable to stop herself. Another eternity passed them by, locked in each other's embrace, willing to suffocate rather than break apart. Eventually though their survival instincts kicked in and they pulled apart, gasping desperately for air.

Falling against each other their heads turned so they so each could stare into the other's eyes. Sharing a smile they pushed back to standing positions and turned returned to their seats, Beast Boy's arm now draped across Raven's shoulder and hers around his lower back. Slowly bow and violin separated and Jack's eyes opened. A smile crossed his face as he looked at them. "Thank you. It's been far too long since I played for someone's Dance."

"Thank you for playing. That was…"

"Perfect." Beast Boy finished for her.

"My pleasure. Now, you've had a drink and you've had a Dance. Might I suggest you move on? The night is still young after all and I'm sure you have places to go." They stood, retrieving their shoes from the blanket where they had left them. Shuffling a few steps Raven turned back.

"Thanks again… if you're ever in Jump City…look us up."

"Jump City? Don't make it out there much…but if I do, I will."

"We live-"

"Giant tower, shaped like a T. Hard to miss. Got it." They both looked at him surprised. Beast Boy responded first.

"You knew who we were?" Jack looked at him incredulously.

"Gray skin, violet hair, a jewel in the forehead, traveling with a green skinned man? I may be hermit…but I'm not stupid. Now get going. Time waits for no man…though I have heard it slows for women." He chuckled and reset the violin.

They started off down the beach, the notes of his tune fading as they walked. Neither of them spoke. They didn't need to. Beast Boy reset his coat around Raven's shoulders, and draped his arm over them once again. Walking near the shoreline the occasional wave just barely broke around their feet. As if from nowhere, but actually from a long internal argument, Raven spoke. "You want to get to know me better…right?"

"Of course."

"Well…there's only one place to really see me all the time…" His eyebrow cocked up slightly.

"You mean…?" She nodded in response. "You sure?"

"I've been meaning to visit for a while and…I'd like the company."

"Well then…what are we waiting for?" Transforming the pair took to the sky and headed for the Titan's Tower.

* * *

Shadows cutting through the night they touched down on the small island that held the Tower. Raven approached the door's keypad and froze. "Uh oh." 

"What?"

"I forgot to ask Cyborg for the security code. By any chance did you…?" He shook his head. For having planned on skipping out, they certainly weren't prepared. "Okay…well, come here." Moving toward him she grabbed his arms so they were standing toe to toe. "Ready?" He nodded, unsure of what she was planning. He felt the ground fall away beneath him and involuntarily grabbed on to her for support. For a second they fell through nothingness unlit they emerged in the hall outside Raven's room. Beast Boy made a thud as he landed unsteadily and glanced up to the disappearing portal.

"I…I always wondered what that was like. Cool." Steadying himself he turned and found Raven just inside her door, motioning him to enter. "Uh…Raven?"

"Yeah…?"

"That's your room."

"Yeah…?"

"You threatened be with slow torture and transportation to a, and I quote, 'dimension where the rest of you terrifyingly long life would be lived in excruciating pain and suffering' if I ever went in there again." He looked genuinely scared of the threat she had made. Whether she actually could do it was beside the point.

"I did, didn't I?" He nodded, worried. "Okay…then consider this a one day pass. Behave yourself…and we'll see."

"O…kay…" he took one tentative step across the threshold. Then another. He was now inside Raven's room, she was looking right at him…and he wasn't dead. So far, so good. He let out a breath, relieved. A split second later panic overwhelmed him as he heard the door lock behind him and Raven's hands ignited. Too scared to move he began making peace with the world, convinced his life was over. When he wasn't dead ten seconds later his eye cracked open to see Raven sitting on he bed, silently laughing at him. Relief and anger battled for supremacy until reason miraculously won out. 'Got to behave myself.' Anger flared for a second before he put it down. 'But if that happens again…' She motioned him over and he cautiously sat on the very end of her bed beside her.

"Okay…ready?" He nodded slowly. "Good…one more thing. Tell anyone what you see…"

"Other dimension, pain, death. Got it."

"Good." Grasping his left hand in her right she held the mirror with her left and waited as he carefully grasped part of the handle with his free hand. She took a deep breath, clearing her mind. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos. Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" A silver light flared from the glass as she spoke and one blinding flash later Beast Boy opened his eyes to find him in a strangely familiar place.

Nevermore, were Ravens lived. He glanced around. Judging by the color scheme…and the flora…they were in Happy's little part of Raven's mind. As if to confirm his suspicion, Happy herself appeared carrying a stack of boxes, filled with what appeared to be black energy books. Something was off though. Her cloak was still the insane shade of pink…but now it was trimmed in a couple inched of blue around the edges. Seeing the new arrivals she dropped the stack of boxes and bolted toward them, grabbing Beast Boy in a crushing hug.

"Beast Boy! I'm so happy to see you again! And Raven!" She slid over and hugged Raven as well.

"Uh…hi Happy." This particular emotion freaked Beast Boy out more then Anger. This was just…unnatural.

"So…" Raven noticed the boxes. "What are you moving?"

"Oh, you know! Thoughts, dreams…Joy! Got to make room for the new girl."

"New girl?" Beat Boy asked, surprised.

"Yeah silly! Only so much room! Someone new shows up you got to make room for them. She's nice though…you'll like her!" She picked up the boxes again. "Well…I'd love to stay and chat, especially with you handsome, but I've got to get moving. Bye!" She skipped off happily.

"Hey…Wait!" Raven called after her in vain. "Damn, I wanted to ask her about her cloak."

"Noticed that too? Well…not to be mean but…I'm kinda glad she's gone…"

"What?"

"Hey, don't get me wrong!" His hands flew up defensively. "It's just…you that happy…really creeps me out."

"Does it now?" A mischievous smile crossed her face so fast he was sure he imagined it. "At any rate…we'd best get moving. I have to find out who this new girl is…" She started off and he followed, scared to be left behind in Raven's mind. Crossing the terrain they crested a hill and instantly knew their next stop. Heavy black clouds covered the area, constantly on the edge of rain but without ever getting there. Descending into the area parts of it bore an eerie resemblance to Jump City, only ruined. Other parts he didn't recognize blended with it. Azarath? Crossing the streets Beast Boy felt the slightest touch of fear as he followed Raven. Stopping at a crossroads she began following the sound of weeping. Around a corner it led to a gray cloaked Raven, again trimmed with blue. At her feet were the slain forms of the titans, Hunter and dozens of others. Tears rained down her face splashing around her fallen form. "Sorrow."

The emotion looked up, tears still flowing. "I…they're dead! Dead! And I couldn't do anything!" She broke down again. Beast Boy couldn't help himself as he walked forward and kneeled over his own broke body and gently brushed the tears out her eyes. She looked up at him in disbelief and the tears continued falling. He pulled out the handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it from him carefully and held it as a treasure, wiping her face with it. It tore him up to step away, but he knew there was nothing he could do even as Raven pulled him along toward the next area.

Crossing another invisible line of demarcation they came to a serene valley that held a number of pagodas. Passing among them Beast Boy had no idea what dwelt here. Raven on the other hand seemed confident about the path she had chosen. Without warning a flash of green swirled around and came to a stop in front of them. A blue trimmed green cloak covered a Raven who was wielding a black energy sword.

"Okay…that's new." Beast Boy stared at the blade in awe.

"Beast Boy? Good to see you." She clapped a hand on his shoulder as if he was a comrade in arms. "Damn brave to come her if you ask me. And nerves of steel to invite him."

"Pleasant change to see you as well Courage." Raven nodded to the part of herself. "So…what's with the sword…and your cloak?" The emotion looked over her wardrobe and blade.

"Not sure. They appeared about the same time. One morning I could just summon this thing and this trim has been widening on all of our cloaks for a while. Even the new girl…though it's less visible. Knowledge could probably tell you for sure…"

"New girl…who is she?"

"You'd best meet her yourself. I know she's just dying to get in touch with you. And you, you handsome green hunk." Beast Boy's eyes popped. This was far more forward than Raven ever was. "Well, beat let you get back to your trip." With another twirl she was gone.

"Okay…now her…I liked."

"Don't let it go to your head." Exiting the meadow they both knew where they were next. "I vote we skip this one for now. And since mine is the only vote that counts…" She snagged him by the arm and they shot across the domain of Gross. Dropping into the next area they realized what the black and red color scheme meant. Heading toward the sounds of rage they found the red cloaked, blue trimmed, four-eyed Anger trapped in a cage on a small dais in the middle of a smashed town. She was lashing out furiously against her black steel prison with a pair of black taloned bracers.

"So…that's what happened to her…"

"Yes…I managed to keep her trapped. It's not easy though." The enraged figure snarled back.

"You can't keep me in here forever! One day I'll escape! Then all HELL will break loose!" Her mad laugh reverberated thruout the town as they made their exit.

Stepping through the archway into the massive library that was the domain of Knowledge they passed several dozen book shelves before finding the yellow cloaked, blue trimmed, glasses wearing emotion sitting quietly at a dusty table, paging through a tattered old book. A black energy notepad and magnifying glass sat next to her. She looked up as they approached, removed her glasses and smiled serenely.

"Welcome Raven. And Beast Boy, an unexpected treat. What can I do for you this fine day." Her demeanor was a welcome relief after the eccentric occupants they had already encountered. Raven nodded as a welcome and Beast Boy waved.

"I want to know about…"

"The blue trim on our cloaks and the other objects?" Raven nodded, wondering why she had even begun asking the question. "Very well. They most likely reason for the trim, especially since it appeared shortly after your training under Hunter began is that it is a physical representation of your increased control. Good thing too. That Sword would have reeked some serious havoc here otherwise. The other things I suspect are also an offshoot of that."

"I see…" Raven pondered this for several moments, Beast Boy's head was whirling.

"And before you ask…I can't tell you about the new girl. That one you have to discover on your own."

"Okay…can you at least tell me how to get there?"

"Sure…just pass Fear and take the bridge to the island in the center. Easy."

"Thanks…"

"Anytime. You should visit more often." As they began walking away she added just loud enough for Raven to hear. "And bring him with you." Passing from the library they encountered a dark forest path through oddly dark woods. Heading down it quickly they made for the island Knowledge alluded to. Near the end of the path they came across a huddled Raven, cloaked in brown, the blue trim again present. She was seated facing away. Rocking back and forth slowly. In a terrified tremor she spoke as they approached.

"Who's there? Trigon? Is that you?" As they circled around she let out a small squeak at seeing Beast Boy. "What are you doing here? You're just an illusion aren't you? You don't really care about me. You just want me to think you do. Then you'll leave…Just like all the rest…" She degenerated into mumbled fears, still rocking.

"Beast Boy…we have to go on…there's…nothing we can do for her." He was torn for several moments before sitting down next to the cowering form and gently embracing her. As the cloak fell apart a little he noticed the body underneath was covered in well fitted black energy armor.

"You go. I'm gonna stay here for a while."

"Beast Boy…Fear will always be afraid. You can't stop it."

"I know. But I'm still gonna stay. Go on," he waved toward the bridge in the distance, "I'll see you when you get back. Slowly she nodded and turned away from him comforting Fear. Resolutely she headed for the large violet bridge. It was a deep, sensuous color that nearly mimicked her hair. Passing over its length she came to what was possibly the last thing she had ever expected to find in her own mind. In the middle of a grassy clearing sat a small country church. She had never seen it before…but there it was. Climbing the simple wooden steps she pulled open the heavy wooden door. Inside the small building stood two rows of pews and a simple altar area with a very simple pulpit in the front center. There was no religious imagery anywhere but it none the less felt somehow…sacred. At both ends of each pew a trio of black energy heart shaped balloons was tied.

Walking slowly up the aisle she at first thought she was alone, until she noticed a violet cloak, with blue faded in edges at the front pew. This Raven's head rose and she turned to Raven, smiling. "About time you showed up. What's a new emotion got to do to get noticed around here anyway?" She stood and turned to Raven with a warm glow around her smiling face. "It's nice to finally meet you Raven."

"And you are?"

"Do you really have to ask? I'm the one you've repressed the hardest, hid the most, and concealed the deepest. But thanks to a certain green changeling, I'm free again. You know who I am…I'm not gonna say it. Come on…you know. I'm…"

"Love."

"Got it in one."

"Because of Beast Boy!"

"Now come on…you said my name…don't start with the denial again. Say it. Come on. Say think if it makes it easier. Or might. I'll help you. Repeat after me. 'I might…'" Raven spoke, every syllable dragged from her.

"I might…"

"Love…"

"Love…"

"Beast Boy."

"No!"

"Say it! I'm not gonna let you go until you do!" Raven contemplated ripping the girl apart, but finally gave in.

"…Beast Boy."

"All together now."

"I…MIGHT…love…Beast Boy."

"Good! Now that we've got that out of the way, and you know I'm here to stay…I'd say it's about time to head back to that green hunk."

"What?"

"Do you really think it's a good idea to leave him all alone in your mind?" Raven realized it wasn't. "Okay then…later. And feel free to let me out now and again." She smiled as Raven tuned and made her way out of the building. Gliding back to Beast Boy and Fear she held out a hand to him. As he rose he took off his coat and set it around Fear's shoulders. She instinctively grabbed it and pulled it tight around her. Sad he could do nothing else he took Raven's hand and watched the huddled form as they flashed back to the real world.

Landing with a thump back in Raven's room he looked up at her compassionately. "If you ever need just to be held…" She nodded cutting him off. "So…what did you find?"

"What I least expected and most wanted." After no further explanation came shrugged and hugged her.

"Good." He glanced over her at the clock on her dresser. "We'd better get to bed. The others are probably already home." She nodded and he felt the ground fall away beneath him. "Good night, Raven."

"Good night Garfield. And thank you." Her small smile was the last thing he saw as he fell through the portal and landed on a pile of clothes in his room. Glancing around he rolled off the pile toward his bed. 'Maybe I should get around to cleaning.'

Both Titans somehow managed to get to sleep, heads spinning.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	10. Another Dawn

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): I think this will be the end…unless I have some flash of inspiration for another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

**Another Dawn**

Beast Boy rolled over in his bed, staring groggily at the alarm clock. Drowsily making out the time as 10:30 am he managed to force himself up. After a few minutes of stretching he began to come around. Making his way to the bathroom and the shower his mind began to focus enough to let him consider the previous day. It had been…easily…the best day of his young life. Getting dressed in his loose training clothes he headed for the kitchen, furiously trying to figure out how to keep whatever it was he had with Raven going. It was only as he neared the door he began to consider what to say to Robin if he tried to pin him for skipping out.

Passing through the sliding doors he reached the kitchen where Robin sat at the counter, working on ham and eggs and reading the paper. The question of whether or not it was a delivered paper popped into his mind at that moment unbidden. "Morning Beast Boy."

"Morning Robin." When nothing further came from behind the folded pages he let out a small breath and headed for the fridge, digging out his traditional tofu and juice. He quietly went about cooking as Robin leafed through the paper. Washing out the pan and taking a place across from the Boy Wonder he worked slowly through his meal, mind on other things. Halfway through an egg Robin finally spoke again.

"Cyborg's gonna be gone for a couple days. He'll be staying at Titan's east." It took fully twenty seconds for Beast Boy to process this news.

"He went home…with Bumble Bee?"

"Sort of. It was the only way the League would let Speedy and Aqualad go after that fight they got into. He agreed to drive them back. Though I'm sure having Bee along was also an incentive."

"I imagine."

"Speaking of the fight…it seems the last time anyone remembers seeing you and Raven was right after it started." The paper slid to the side to reveal one masked eye, waiting for a response. Beast Boy choked down the bite he had just taken. And there it was. Now…how best to handle it…

"Really?" He was stalling for time and Robin knew it.

"Really. I'd almost think you two were skipping out. How do you think that makes me look?" Well…two could play this game.

"Well…you and Star seemed otherwise…engaged…we didn't figure you'd mind if we ducked out for a moment and sort of forgot to come back." Bullseye. Robin's cheeks flared red. His mouth twitched and he responded in a low lethal voice.

"You saw nothing." Like he would or could pass up this chance to push Robin's buttons.

"I don't know man…it looked like a lot more than no-"

"YOU SAW NOTHING!" Beast Boy's hands sprang up defensively.

"I saw nothing! Got it!" Robin calmed down, picked up the paper again, color slowly fading from his face. Beast Boy went back to his breakfast and picked through another egg. "So…how was she?"

"Fucking awesome." Robin replied before he thought. "YOU HEARD NOTHING!"

"Deaf, blind…want me to throw in mute?" Robin still had the death glare on him. "Dude…relax. I'm not gonna say anything. I solemnly promise not to reveal a word to anyone I'm not having wild monkey sex with." Robin's eyebrow cocked up. Beast Boy could see his anger was giving way to mirth.

"That means less from you since you can turn into a wild monkey."

"Dude! That's just not right. But not that you mention it…I bet there's a lot of lonely ladies down at the zoo… I mean it doesn't count if I'm another species…right?" He sat in a mock thinking position as Robin gagged.

"Dude! I'm trying to eat here! Fucking stop it!" He shook his head forcibly to shatter any mental images that were trying to form. "Still…speaking of wild sex…where were you and Raven last night?" It was Beast Boy's turn to feign disgust.

"Dude! Seriously! Man… We were patrolling the city."

"Really?"

"No. We were here. Asleep. In our own rooms." Robin gave a 'sure, I believe that' nod. "Dude, whatever." Again they lapsed into silence for a minute. "So…how did you and Star make out." He heard what he said and raced to correct it. "Not like that! I meant how did the rest of the evening go?" Robin hadn't even bothered to get angry this time. Instead he had an idiot grin on his face.

"Great." He spoke in a dreamy voice one would never usually associate with Robin.

"Okay…great…come on man! Details!"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells."

"Damn Rob, I don't want the play by play, just give a lonely guy a few highlights to live off!" Robin chuckled at his green friend before indulging him.

"Fine, fine… Okay…after we got done…uh…getting some air…we headed back inside and danced the most incredible dance I've been a part of."

"Really?"

"Yeah… It was like there was no one but me, Star and the band in the whole world. Everything else just…disappeared."

"Woah."

"My thoughts exactly. Star and I mingled with the others for a while but we just weren't into it. After the party broke up around midnight we rode back to the Tower after getting the security codes from Cyborg. We stopped for some more air…twice."

"Damn."

"Couldn't seem to catch my breath. We got back…and…"

"Dude! Did you…?" Robin's head shook furiously.

"No! Never! We said goodnight at her door…and I haven't seen her since."

"Really? She's usually up early."

"I know. It's sort of freaking me out. I've been on edge all morning, afraid I'd blow up at the first person I talked to. Which was you by the way."

"You don't say."

"Uh…yeah. Sorry about that. Well, at least it wasn't Raven. She was in and out too fast to talk to."

"Raven's up?"

"Yeah. She grabbed some tea and headed for the roof I think. Seemed like she didn't really want to talk to anyone." Beast Boy stood and mechanically stashed his dished in the washer. "Did she seem…off to you last night?"

"Off? No…no more than normal. Why?"

"She just seemed…different somehow."

"Eh…maybe I should go check on her." He started for the roof.

"You do that."

* * *

Raven awoke to a timid tapping tap tap tapping on her door. Somebody was either incredibly stupid or suicidal. Or Beast Boy an unbidden voice added. Rubbing her eyes she managed to focus her eyes on the clock. They widened as she realized it was already 9. A whip crack of black energy brought the lights up enough so she could see, illuminating the dark violet, almost black, satin pajamas she was wearing. Sliding her legs off the edge of the bed she gained enough coherency to remember just how late she had fallen asleep and the reasons she had been up so late. Interrupting this rather pleasant reverie was another tapping on her bedroom door. Only this and nothing more. 

"Yes?" She had considered simply opening the door and blasting whoever was there. She dismissed this however on the grounds her timing might be off and she'd hit the door. Instead she rose and padded toward the steel on bare feet. It took several second for whoever it was to answer.

"Ra…Raven? It's Starfire. I was hoping we might-" the door slid open bombarding Raven with light and the final word of the sentence, "-talk?" Raven shielded her eyes as they slowly came to grips with the luminous assault. Before her stood a fully uniformed Starfire looking oddly nervous.

"Uh-huh… So…talk…"

"I…I was hoping we might talk…in private." Raven's eyebrows rose dreamily.

"Sure…why not. Come on in." She stepped aside and let Star float into her room before letting the door slide shut, leaving them both in a far more comfortable dimness. Raven's eyes opened again, no longer trying to adjust to the change in brightness. She sat back on the edge of the bed waiting for Star to stop floating around the room. As the alien's eyes adjusted she seemed to finally realize the way Raven was dressed.

"Did I wake you? I am sorry!"

"Don't worry about it." Raven waved it off and motioned to a chair where Star sat…and was promptly up and about again five seconds later. Raven sat back and waited the girl out. After several minutes Star decided on what she wanted to say.

"So…how was your night with friend Beast Boy?" She concentrated hard on Raven, obviously hoping for some long answer to put off talking about her own concerns. Raven would be damned if she were going to indulge her after she got drug out of bed. After a moment Raven realized the inherent problem with the previous statement.

"Fine. We took off and came back here. We went to bed almost immediately. I at least was tired." She let the girl hang for several seconds, know the question had been a set up for her to ask about Robin. Giving into what she knew would be long conversation she asked. "And how was you date with Rob-"

"Wonderful!" The girl damn near exploded, right there in the room. "Oh…friend Raven! It was the most wonderful time!"

"I figured. You two were going at it pretty heavy when we bailed."

"Yes…we were 'making the out'…"

"Making out Star."

"Yes! And then we danced…it was…like nothing I have experienced since I came to this planet."

"Everything just sort of disappeared except for you, Robin and the music?" Starfire's eyes popped open wide.

"Yes." She looked puzzled. "How did you know?"

"Uh…lucky guess?" Star accepted this and sat for several moments with a delighted grin on her face, staring at nothing. "So…what did you want to talk about? If this was it, you could be talking to Rob right now. So…what else?" Star's face fell in confusion and frustration.

"I…I am so confused. The night was wonderful…I am sure he had as much fun as I did…but when we returned…he was content to kiss me again and part at my door."

"And?"

"I…I just thought…he might want…more…" Raven only stopped herself from laughing to spare Star.

"I'm sure he does Star. But he's too much of a gentleman to rush. He'd want to be perfectly sure you were both ready, and knowing him it would be a written declaration signed in triplicate to accomplish that. Besides, he's got a lot to consider. He's the leader of the Titans. Every thing he does he has to consider how it will affect the team. And if there is any chance it might cause problems with the rest of us, he won't do it. He'll sacrifice his happiness for the team. That's why he's the leader." Star listened and considered as Raven spoke. For her part Raven was trying to get this over as fast as possible. She needed a shower. "He just needs to get his head screwed on right, and so do you for that matter, and then the two of you need to have a long talk and figure out what you both want." Star seemed comforted by what she said and slid into the chair, thinking hard. After several moment she looked up.

"Friend Raven…how is it you are so wise?"

"Meditation…and lots of tea. You'd be amazed what's written on those packets." Star nodded slowly. "Now come on." She rose and helped the girl to the door. "You need to head back to your room and think about exactly what you want so you know what you're after when you talk to Robin. Tell you what. I'll get rid of Beast Boy and Cyborg so you two will have the tower to yourselves this evening. Okay?"

"Um…friend Cyborg in in Steel City."

"Really?"

"Yes. He left with the Titans East last night."

"Well, that makes my job easier. Beast Boy and I will be gone all evening."

"Thank you Friend Raven."

"Uh…no problem. Now get going. Lot's to think about." She managed to get the slowly walking girl out her door. Rolling back against the wall she let it shut as Star slowly made her way down the hall. And speaking of thinking about what to do… She headed for the bathroom, shedding clothes as she went.

* * *

Beast Boy slowly made his way up to the roof via the rebuilt doorway. The midmorning sun broke through the otherwise cloudy sky in various places, shining little fingers of light down into the city. None of these were anywhere near the tower though. Glancing around his eyes quickly found Raven seated with her legs hanging over the side of the ledge, staring at nothing toward the bay. It actually looked like her feet were randomly kicking out away from the building and swinging back. Spooked, he took a calming breath that failed to calm him and began to approach her. She seemed to notice him but made no other move. Arriving next to her he dropped his legs over the side and mimicked her position. 

"Morning Raven."

"Morning." Her voice was a flat monotone. She must be thinking…or mad. They sat in silence for several minutes, neither wishing to be the first to speak. Beast Boy decided to take the first jump.

"Sleep well?" She seemed caught off guard at the mundaneness of his question.

"Uh…yeah. Overslept actually."

"Me too." The again lapsed into silence. "So…about last night…"

"It can't happen again." The curtness of her reply cut through him like a blade. He felt the breath ripped out of his lungs. After a few seconds he managed to get out the only thing he could think.

"Why?" She turned then and he could see the pain she was desperately trying to conceal behind her eyes. She was trying to stop him…why? It wasn't like it has hurt…anyone… Something clicked and Beast Boy thought he knew what was going on.

"It…it just can't."

"That's not a reason Rae." She was unable to speak as he waited, only shake her head slowly. "Is it because you're afraid? Of hurting me?" She nodded.

"Not just you…everyone. What if I lose control? What if I hurt people? I can't do that. I won't…" Beast Boy slowly took hold of her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Raven…you're not going to hurt anyone. I know you're scared. You think I'm not? You're not the only one who's had their heart broken. I know that you want to run, pretend last night didn't happen, go back to that icy world you lived in. But I can't let you do that." She waited, unable to look away from his eyes; afraid he might disappear if she did. He leaned in closer until she could feel his short breaths on her chin. "I can't let you run Rae. Because…" She knew what he was going to say. She could feel it. Was it possible? Was everything she thought she felt for him…being felt for her? "…because I'm falling in love with you." The last word was spoke nearly against her lips as he pulled her into a kiss of pure ecstasy.

She felt like she was going to explode, though with what she couldn't say. Two emotions were fighting for release, happiness, and her newly appeared violet cloaked one. As she willingly melted into him she felt her powers cut loose and do…something, though what she couldn't say. They could be tearing the city apart and for once, she wasn't sure she would care. He gently pulled back from her still staring at her eyes.

"Beast Boy…I…I…" He smiled, putting a finger to her lips.

"Wait until you're sure." She could only smile in response. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Not yet. And he understood. She nodded against his finger and he pulled his hand back. His popped up a bit as he looked over her shoulder. "What the…?" She turned, following his gaze, remembering the release of her powers and wondering if she had done something horrible. As she turned she came to face a small pile of books, tied with a ribbon, hanging from half a dozen black energy balloons, floating back and forth across the roof. Her mouth twitched for a few seconds before she found calm and made the bizarre apparition disappear. "Rae…what was that?"

"A long story." She turned back to him, smiling. "At least I didn't take down the tower."

"You really are getting good at controlling your emotions."

"Yeah…but for a second there…I wasn't in control. I gave it up for just a moment. I was just lucky nothing bad happened." Beast Boy realized why she had lost it.

"I'm sorry…"

"NO! No…don't apologize. It was worth it. It was wonderful for just a moment…to let go." Her eyes became sad then…as if with the burden of loss. "I…I can't get close to someone…no matter haw much I want to. If that were to happen…and it wasn't just books and some balloons…"

"Okay. I never expected you to get all gushy Raven. I'll never push you to show more emotion than you want to. If I ever go too far…tell me to stop. I won't have you live with the burden of doing something bad with your powers. And if that means…we can never do more than smile at each other…so be it." She wanted to kiss him again, deeply. Thank him, somehow show him how much it meant that he understood, that he accepted her. All she could do was smile. "So…any chance on a second date?" A sly look crossed her face.

"I think we can work something out."

"Great…cause I know this great little place. Out of the way, great view, wonderful atmosphere…what do you say?" She acted as if considering it hard but soon broke into a smile.

"Sounds wonderful."

"Okay… Well, I'm gonna go hit the training room for a while, then I'll make the reservations." With a quick peck on the cheek he disappeared back down stairs. Raven turned back to the ledge, for once, just watching the city to watch the city. For the first time in a long time…she didn't want to meditate.

* * *

Descending back into the tower some time later Raven made her way to the common room. Setting her cup in the sink she filled the pot with water for another steep. Glancing around she was only half surprised Starfire wasn't in evidence. Robin was hunched over the computer, searching for whatever it was Robin searched for obsessively. He was so wrapped up in his screen that he didn't realize she was there until the kettle started to whistle. With a start he pooped to his feet and instinctively drew a birdarang before realizing who it was. Raven calmly began steeping her tea, ignoring his action pose. 

"Getting a little sloppy, aren't we Boy Wonder. Slade could have marched in here and you wouldn't know until it was to late." The comment had the desired effect of combining annoyance and sheepishness in his face and getting him to loosen up.

"I was…busy."

"Uh-huh." She poured the tea into a fresh cup and took a deep whiff of the vapors, letting it permeate her being. "If I didn't know better I'd almost think you were trying to avoid talking to anyone."

"What? No! Never! Why would I be avoiding people?"

"Okay…maybe not everyone. Perhaps just a certain red haired alien?" She sipped her tea serenely, waiting to see how he would respond. His explosion surprised her.

"Nothing happened!"

"Whoa…slow down bird boy…didn't say it did. Know it didn't in fact…"

"Who have you been talking to!"

"Starfire. Believe it or not, being the only two women here, we tend to talk to each other occasionally. If you have a problem with it…I suggest you take it up with her." He seemed to become far more sedated at the mention of Starfire.

"I…uh…no…that…never mind."

"Uh-huh. You're going to have talk to her eventually Robin." The distressed look on his face seemed to want to contradict this.

"But…I…I don't…I'm not sure… Help?" He finished feebly.

"You're a big boy now Robin. That means you have to handle some things yourself."

"But…but…but…I don't know what to do!"

"And you think I do? This is between just two people. And neither of them am I. I suggest you and Star sit down and talk this out. I'd find her if I were you. If she had to find you…well. She's a hell of a lot stronger than you are. Hate to think what she might do 'accidentally'. Later." She glided out through the doors, headed for her room, leaving a still distraught Robin in her wake.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Star heard a tapping on her door. She hadn't left the room since returning after talking with Raven that morning. She had been sitting in quiet contemplation for hours, examining each and every memory she had of Robin, every word they had exchanged, every glance…every kiss. After hard deliberations she very nearly had figured out what she wanted to say and what she wanted from him. The knocking tore her from her thoughts and brought reality into sharp relief. She swallowed heavily and rose from the bed. 'Robin? Could it be?' She rushed to the door and opened it expecting, hoping to see the white-eyed mask of the black hared titan. Instead she met the dark eyes of Raven. 

"Oh…friend Raven. I had thought it would be…" Her face fell.

"Sorry Star. I just dropped by to let you know Beast Boy and I are taking off now. We won't be back until late."

"Have…fun."

"I'll try." She turned and took several steps forward before turning back. "He's in the training room. I'd go soon, he's about to tear that bag apart." Turning again she left the girl staring out her door. Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders as if facing an unseen enemy and stepped determinedly out of her room to find Robin.

* * *

Gliding high above the ocean an hour later Raven and an eagle cut through the winds of the open sea. She was again dressed in cargo pants and a T-shirt under her cloak. Mostly cloudy skies still dominated the horizon, a few fingers of light still slashing down to the water below. Raven was becoming more and more convinced they were lost, internal animal compass or not. For the fourth time she asked, "Are you sure this is the right way?" The eagle merely nodded in response. Looking around once again she could see nothing save water all around. Except…what was that? Directly ahead a small speck appered in the ocean of blue. As they got closer she realized it was fairly good size. It appeared to be a horseshoe of peaks surrounding a valley of dense foliage that spilled down to a long, deep beachfront. 

She flew on in awe of the place for several seconds before realizing Beast Boy was descending. Turning she followed him in as he nearly touched the water before rising over the beach. Twisting, turning, following she chased the eagle through the canopy of the small forest. Crossing most of the three mile diameter island they slowed and landed near the base of the small mountain range. The eagle transformed and landed as Beast Boy, again wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Raven looked around from her landing spot.

"You like it?"

"How did you find this place Beast Boy?"

"Garfield."

"What?"

"Here I'm Garfield. Beast Boy doesn't exist on this island. Okay?"

"You got it. Garfield."

"I was just flying around one day and I found this island. Great place to get away for a while. No people, no animals…just plants and bugs. It's a nice change. I can do whatever I want out here and no one's gonna get hurt and I'm not gonna get a bill." Raven's eyes widened a little as she noticed destroyed foliage in a few spots around that had obviously been smashed by an animal. "Now…it's just a short walk." Heading up a steep incline he took her hand and helped her climb along a small path that zigzagged up the peak. After a couple minutes Raven's curiosity got the best of her.

"Where are we going?" Garfield turned back.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Just a little bit further. Scouts honor."

"Were you ever a scout?" They started on again.

"Nope." Glancing out over the trees Raven could see they were a good twenty feet higher than the canopy. Another few steps up, around a corner, and laid out before them was a large cliff ledge. The view encompassed the entire island. A row of peaks on either side, the canopy flowed away below them into the sea. Raven quickly checked the sun. That son of a bitch. It was going to set dead center in the middle of the horizon. At the back of the cliff a small cave was formed in the mountainside. Perhaps fifteen feet deep, ten wide and seven high Garfield stood in front of it proudly.

Raven's eyes widened as she saw the other things that were there. A small fire had a grill grate laying over it with a kettle of water warming. A small, low table spanned the cave mouth with a short chair on either side. Deeper in the cave she could just make out an unrolled sleeping bag and pillow tucked against the back. "Bea- Garfield…what is this place?" He looked around proudly.

"My little home away from home. I come out her to watch the sunset or the stars every once in a while. I've spent the night a couple times. Like after that nufu incident. Just to get away for a little bit."

'Does anyone else know about this place?"

"Just me…and you. You're not going to tell anyone…right?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. I might not invite you back if you did. So…hungry?" He pulled a large picnic basket out of the ether.

"A picnic?" Raven was really surprised and off balance at this point. 'He's got his own secret island and now it's a picnic.' "Sure! What have you got?"

"Burgers!" It was a joke…she was hallucinating…burgers?

"Uh…what?"

"Veggie burgers!" In a split second he had set the table with disposable plates, a bag of buns, two bags of chips, a small tray of lettuce, onions, tomatoes and pickles a porcelain cup and saucer and a plastic cup with a pitcher of water. Another second later four veggie burgers were happily cooking over the fire and he sat with a pair of tongs keeping an eye on them. Too stunned to do much else she carefully folded her cloak and set it aside as she sat on the opposite side of the table. "Just a minute, tea'll be right up."

"Tea?"

"Never seen you drink anything else." From within the basket he pulled out a steeper and a packet of tea. She watched in amazement as he deftly made a cup and placed it before her for testing. Taking a sip she smiled. He was getting good at this. She nodded in appreciation of his efforts and their results. Replacing the kettle he flipped the burgers and opened the pack of buns. He opened the chips and set them before her. "I didn't know what you liked so I got plain and corn chips."

"You really didn't have to do all this."

"I know. I wanted to." Dishing up two burgers apiece he sat and they ate. Neither seemed to be able to say much. The burgers were rather tastier than Raven had expected and she discovered an affinity for ripple chips. Much of the meal they were content to just watch each other. Everything that crossed their minds to say had either already been said…or was just a waste. Very quickly therefore the meal was finished and Garfield did a quick clean up. Raven turned to watch the sun as it approached the horizon a small smile crossing her lips. Garfield carefully removed the table and leaned it against the wall. Pulling his chair closer he sat next to her and waited, unsure of what to do next.

"Thank you Garfield."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"This place is incredible."

"Yeah. It's nice to come her and just let go." Raven's eyes closed, she could feel him unwinding next to her. All the pressure of being a titan, of being Beast Boy was leeching out of him.

"That's why you're Garfield here…isn't it?" He nodded. She could feel it rather than see it. "Must be nice to be able to do that."

"You can too Raven."

"No I can't. I might hurt…"

"Me? Yeah. But I'm the only one here and it takes a lot to really hurt me. No one else for a hundred miles. You could just let go." Her eyes snapped open. He was leaning in front of her staring directly into her eyes. Emotions flooded through her. Instinctively she clamped down on them. Through out most of this she had been able to distract herself from his proximity but now he was right there.

"I…" He was so close… It was getting harder and harder to control herself. "I have to protect everyone. My powers…"

"Aren't going to hurt anyone out here. Please Raven, if only for a little while, let me see the real you. Just let go." He could see the begging in his eyes, she wanted to show him, all he wanted was to see her…in only for a little while. She could feel the tide of her emotions welling up one especially was fighting for release.

"You…asked…for it." He could see the acceptance in his eyes and with the very slight nod of his head. Unsure of what would happen she gripped the arms of the chair…and let go. The torrent of suddenly released emotion threatened to consume her. It was Garfield's eyes that kept her grounded in reality. After several deep breaths the force became a steady flow. Letting her emotions rule her actions she could see a broad smile cross Garfield's face as he saw what he knew was her. It was several seconds before he fully comprehended the form her face was taking. He got the hint when she seductively reached up and pulled his head to hers, embracing him in the most incredible kiss her had ever felt. He was actually thankful for the unseen sunset to cool him off a little.

She pulled him closer and it began to feel as if her sudden emotional outlet would consume him. Part of him fought to maintain some dort of control while the rest wanted to give in and let go. Her hands worked across his back, tracing every well-defined muscle group, every part of him. Holding the back of her neck gently with one hand he began trailing kisses away from her mouth and down past her chin. She gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Delighted in the reaction he danced around that spot, playing with her. She strained trying to get him there again. Relenting he did and sent a shockwave of pleasure through her again, and was once again rewarded with a louder gasp.

Happy was going berserk in Raven's mind, Courage was urging her on and Fear, for once, had just shut the hell up. By far though, it was love that pulsated in her. She could feel it breaking off of Garfield like tidal wave, reaching her, and echoing back. Each trip only made the feeling stronger and more overwhelming in each of them. She could feel his hand starting to push back her shirt along her left hip. Suddenly Fear was there, strong as courage, telling her to stop, that this was a bad idea. The bit of her that maintained clarity knew this was it. Her decision had to be made now. With Courage and Fear each screaming at her she had to decide.

Garfield froze as he sensed her tense. His hand waited, a bare inch of flesh exposed on her stomach. He wanted this. He had known for days. He also knew that it would be her choice. He waited. Raven's eyes seemed to sharpen. "W…wait."

"Whatever you say Rae." He could see her struggling, fighting to say possibly the hardest words she ever had.

"I…I…I love you Garfield." The effort of speaking seemed to have drained her a little. A smile cut across his face. He could die happy having heard those words. But he had other things to do tonight.

"I love you too Raven." He melted into another kiss and suddenly found his shirt up and over his head, discarded on the floor of the cave.

"The don't stop." Three words that had an electric effect on both of them. Fear was driven away, Happy, Courage and especially Love were a trio in her mind, singing one tune. Both his hands started sliding up her sides then. His mouth soon joined them. His lips found every newly uncovered spot of flesh and massaged it gently. With terribly wonderful slowness he worked the shirt off of her. A strong arm slipped under knees and another cradled her back as he lifted her from the chair. Standing, she became acutely aware of just how strong he was. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him along as he laid her on the bed.

"As you command." Pulling him into another kiss Garfield felt his jeans loosening and begin sliding down his legs. Encased in black energy they flew to the side. Working back down her neck he carefully removed the last garment on her upper body. Letting his mouth explore again he was rewarded with many more gasps and the occasional groan. Every inch of her insanely long legs fell victim to the same horribly wonderful sensation. His black boxers and her black panties were now all that stood between them. As once again went to sup her from her lips a sudden flip found him on his back staring up and her pale skin, bathed in star light, every detail driving him mad.

Raven could feel Courage pumping through her veins. She let it run. Slipping of her underwear she slowly held it off to the side, making absolutely sure he saw, and tossed them to the side. His eyes crossed in anticipation himself turn from wood to steel. Raven slipped a finger into each side of his boxers and waited. In the starlight she could make out his lips moving silently. Judging from his expression he was on the verge of begging her to keep going. Just before he reached the breaking point she ripped his boxers down the length of his legs and tossed them aside.

Garfield nearly screamed in ecstasy when he felt her hand. Correction hands. With strangely catlike movement she slipped up beside him and whispered in his ear. "Been spending too much time as a horse Gar?" He could only grin stupidly as she rose to her knees and positioned herself. His hands involuntarily rose to hold her waist. He felt a hand grasp him again. Their eyes locked and they waited. An eternity seemed to pass then, the whole of creation passed them by. With no warning she crashed down onto him. Her face was momentarily contorted as both her hands hit his chest supporting her. Instinctively he held her, both reveling in bliss and reeling in sorrow that he had hurt her.

Raven took several deep breaths, Courage momentarily silenced. Expecting it hadn't really prepared her. After several moments she managed to compose her self and rose several inches. She could see Garfield's eyes rolling around in his head, obviously in heaven. Giving into the motion she soon joined him.

* * *

Instinctively awake at dawn, as he always was when he slept in the wild, Garfield looked around the cave and saw everything in order. Nestling back into the dark violet hair under his chin he went back to sleep.

* * *

They sat, again side by side at the entrance to the cave a couple hours later. Garfield had been out surveying the area for a while. 

"Every thing looks normal."

"I…I didn't destroy anything?"

"Well…you rocked my world. But in looks like everything else is the same."

"No…everything has changed. The whole world.

"Well…yeah. That's fine with me."

"You do realize this makes everything far more complicated?"

"Yeah." Garfield gathered up the few things he had brought in the basket. They were both dressed and ready to get moving. "Well, let's get going. What we leave behind isn't nearly as important as what we take with us."

"What?" Raven's head popped up at the deeply philosophical point of view.

"The food. It'll go bad if we leave it."

"Oh…of course.

* * *

(A/N): That's it for this one. If you want to know what happens next read Making Peace.

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE AND WRAP UP

** Author's note and Wrap up**

Okay, that pretty much does it for What We Leave Behind. I may be posting updates of the chapters but those will be to clean up the grammar and spelling and perhaps do extremely minor tweaks to the story. All in all the story will stay as it is now. If you've read this far then THANK YOU. If you're curious there is a sequel and it's nearly finished, if it isn't already.

It's titled Making Peace and is a direct continuation of this story.

* * *

Now to thank the readers who took the time to review. 

**Elihu**: Thanks for reviewing

**Jericho the Fallen Angel** and **Awehota**: Thank you, Glad you enjoyed it.

**Dragon Huntress**: Thank you for reading, I like the couple as well. Obviously.

**XPhoenixX**: Thank you for taking the time to write a lengthy review. There are actually some fairly sever repercussions from her letting go, but I purposely left them out of this chapter because I wished to maintain a certain mood that destruction would have broken. The consequences will become starkly apparent in the sequel.

**Celsie**: Grazie. Glad you enjoyed it. Speaking of Alex…he may be returning in the next story. I haven't decided yet. You'll just have to read to find out.

So…thank you to my readers and especially to my reviewers. See you at the next story.


End file.
